La Magia Lunar
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. Secretos del Milenio de Plata han resurgido trayendo consigo a personas que amaron a Serena, aunque no todos son tan buenos como parecen. Mientras, Darién y Seiya seguiran luchando por el amor de la rubia, aunque... ¿cómo lo haran si ambos se encuentran en el cuerpo del otro?
1. Prologo

_¡Hola a todos!_

_El día de hoy __quiero compartir con ustedes una nueva historia que estoy escribiendo con mucho cariño junto a mi querida amiga **Sakuritacardcaptor1**. _

_Este nuevo fic es algo muy diferente a lo que he publicado con anterioridad, pero sin duda espero que se den la oportunidad de leerla ya que habra muchas aventuras, romance y un sin fin de cosas más. ¡Realmente espero que disfruten de el inicio de esta nueva gran aventura!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La Magia Lunar<strong>

Por _Sakuritacardcaptor1 & Serenity_

_¨No interesa lo pequeño que parezca un comienzo, cada uno de ellos tiene su propio encanto, y aunque nunca se haya conocido, la esencia y hasta el rumbo de __una historia siempre deriva de él… de su nacimiento…¨ _

Johann Wolfgang Goethe

**Prologo**

Algunos dicen que la magia no existe, otros creen que la magia solo se encuentra en los cuentos de hadas, pero el Rey Kisho no lo cree así; para él, la magia existe, vive, y esta todas partes.

¿Cómo no podría existir la magia cuando esta presente hasta en los más pequeños detalles? Para Kisho, un ejemplo de ello es la tierna mirada que le regala su esposa, la Reina Serenity, cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran, el melodioso sonido de la risa de Serena, la mayor de sus dos hijas; y los suaves movimientos de Sakura, su hija menor, que siempre parece bailar incluso cuando simplemente camina. Para él, más allá del hecho de que su familia gobierna El Milenio de Plata, uno de los reinos más poderosos de la Vía Láctea, son esos pequeños detalles que nota en su familia los que lo hacen sentirse afortunado y feliz.

La magia siempre corrió por sus venas pero el poder fue algo que adquirió cuando se caso con Serenity, pero en verdad a Kisho nunca le importo más que el amor a su esposa. Al ser hijo de uno de los magos más sabios e importantes de la galaxia desde muy joven aprendió que la magia es una de las cosas más importantes y que vive en todo lo que nos rodea. Su padre le enseño muy bien a usar sus habilidades en busca del bien de los demás, y a controlar el balance de su mente, y así lo hizo al compartir sus conocimientos con Luna, Artemis y Takeshi: sus aprendices y los más fieles guardianes de los reyes de la Luna.

Luna, una bella joven, inteligente y de carácter firme, de largos cabellos negros rizados, siempre se mostro atenta y dispuesta a dar lo necesario con tal de servir a Sus Majestades, su magia siempre fue precisa y delicada. Artemis, con una lealtad indiscutible y una mentalidad tan brillante como su blanca cabellera, siempre se mantenía al frente para cumplir con su deber, al igual que su maestro se dedicaba al control y la meditación para dominar sus poderes. Y Takeshi el aprendiz mas joven, de brillantes cabellos rubios y una presencia que hacía que cualquiera dudara antes de atreverse a enfrentarse a él o al resto de sus compañeros, se caracterizaba por tener habilidades excelentes y fuertes en la magia.

El deber de los tres guardianes se resume en una sola oración: proteger y cuidar a los Reyes de la Luna. Lo cual, siempre realizaron ya que apreciaban y querían enormemente a sus gobernantes. Tal era la confianza que existía entre los guardianes y los reyes, que el Rey Kisho, no solo compartió sus conocimientos de la magia con los tres y los entreno, sino que les otorgo habilidades únicas: como el poder crear los broches de transformación de las Sailors Scouts y brindarles mayor poder, así como cambiar su forma humana por la de un gato; aquellos seres mágicos que los antiguos egipcios consideraban como protectores de las casas de sus amos, creencia que se extendió también en Milenio de Plata.

Las risas de Serena y Sakura regresaron de sus pensamientos al Rey Kisho, y las vio a ambas acercarse a él por el pasillo principal del palacio. Ambas princesas son tan bellas y tienen facciones tan similares a las de su madre a pesar de su corta edad, Serena solo tiene 16 años y Sakura 14, aunque claro, Sakura se parece un poco más a Kisho ya que comparten el mismo color de cabello, un profundo negro azabache.

-¿Sucede algo de lo que aun no me he enterado, mis niñas? –pregunto Kisho

-Mina y sus ocurrencias, papá –respondió Sakura –Dice que sería mejor que la fiesta de mañana fuera una fiesta de disfraces para así coquetear sin problemas con todos los chicos. Pero se le olvida que también vendrán diplomáticos de otros reinos y no podemos hacer eso

-Tal vez, pero va a ser nuestro cumpleaños y debemos divertirnos –dijo Serena –No pienses tanto en los protocolos

-Tu hermana tiene razón, Sakura. Las dos deben divertirse y más si la fiesta es para ustedes. Aunque claro, no me gustaría que los chicos anden tras ustedes, pero sé que tarde o temprano ocurrirá

-Aunque eso pase, sabes que nunca dejaremos de quererte –dijo Serena dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su padre

-Lo sé, y yo jamás dejare de quererlas

-Su Majestad, Sus Altezas…

Kisho, Serena y Sakura voltearon al escuchar la voz de Luna. Ella estaba a pocos pasos de ellos luciendo como una gatita negra y rápidamente cambio su cuerpo a su apariencia normal, luciendo como la hermosa mujer que es con su reluciente cabello alrededor de su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, Luna?

-La Reina Serenity quiere que se reúna con ella en el Salón del Trono, Su Majestad. Atsuko y Etsuko solicitan hablar con ambos, parece importante

El rostro de Kisho se embargo de preocupación ante esas palabras. Apreciaba a Atsuko y Etsuko, pero siempre le preocupaba cuando los Ángeles de la Luna decían que querían decir algo importante, eso solo significaba una cosa: el anuncio de una nueva profecía.

-¿Papá? –pregunto Sakura preocupada al ver el rostro del Rey

-Nosotras también queremos ir contigo –dijo Serena

-No. Este es un asunto del que su madre y yo nos encargaremos.

-Pero…

-No se preocupen por nada. Las veré más tarde en la cena

Sin decir más, Kisho le dirigió una mirada a Luna para que lo siguiera y ambos se encaminaron al Salón del Trono. Al llegar allí, la Reina Serenity lo esperaba sentada en su asiento, a su lado estaban Takeshi y Artemis. Frente a ellos, se encontraban los ángeles de la Luna: Atsuko y Etsuko. Ambas con unos rostros muy bellos y sencillos vestidos, con unas enormes alas blancas plegadas tras sus espaldas, en donde caían sus finos cabellos: los de Atsuko de un blanco muy brillante mientras que el cabello de Etsuko de un negro profundo.

Tras las reverencias realizadas al Rey al entrar al Salón, Kisho se sentó al lado de su esposa, prestando su total atención a los ángeles frente a ellos

-Sabemos que nuestra presencia los debe de inquietar… -dijo Atsuko

-Pero es nuestro deber informarles del peligro que se aproxima –continuo Etsuko

-Les pido que hablen –dijo la Reina Serenity -¿De qué peligro hablan?

En ese momento la luz de la habitación se volvió muy tenue, los ángeles desplegaron sus alas, juntaron sus manos y de ellas surgió una hermosa luz blanca, como una estrella, ambas cerraron sus ojos y empezaron a hablar.

-La caída de Milenio de Plata se acerca…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Muchos morirán: incluyendo a guerreros, Sailors y princesas… –dijo Etsuko

-Y el culpable será alguien que conoce a la Familia Real… –continuo Atsuko

-Y cuya gran ambición acabara en una destrucción total…

Los reyes se quedaron tan impresionados como sus guardianes ante lo que escucharon. Los ángeles acababan de anunciar el final del más poderoso de todos los reinos de la Vía Láctea, y lo peor de todo, era que sus profecías siempre se cumplían…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo sucederá? –pregunto el Rey Kisho tratando de recuperarse de lo que escucho

-Más pronto de lo que se espera –respondió Atsuko

-Es por eso que deben de proteger a la Familia Real antes de que sea tarde

Al terminar esa oración la luz en la habitación volvió a relucir mientras poco a poco se apagaba la luminiscencia que surgió de las manos de los ángeles, seguidamente, y sin decir palabra alguna, los ángeles hicieron una reverencia con sus hermosas alas extendidas y desaparecieron.

**OoOoO**

Cuando Sakura vio a sus padres después de la reunión que ambos tuvieron con los ángeles de la Luna, le fue imposible no preocuparse ante la ansiosa mirada que ambos tenían grabadas en el rostro, a pesar de asegurarle de que todo se encontraba bien, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso era mentira.

El paradero de Los Ángeles de la Luna es incierto, ellas aparecen cuando consideran que es necesario, y la única persona que podía invocar su presencia era el Rey kisho. Pero, cuando la Reina Serenity dio a luz a su segunda hija Sakura, esta nació dormida, sus ojos siempre se encontraban cerrados, y aunque Kisho y Serenity realizaban todos los conjuros posibles, la pequeña princesa no despertaba, así que en su desesperación el Rey decidió invocar a los Ángeles de la Luna para pedirles ayuda con su hija menor, estas a la luz de la luna, aparecieron y tocaron con sus manos la frente de la pequeña bebe, una luz salió de sus dedos y Sakura abrió sus ojos por primera vez. Desde entonces Sakura ha tenido una conexión con Etsuko y Atsuko, y aunque no pueda invocarlas puede sentir su presencia, y a veces se presentan ante su princesa…

La princesa iba camino a su habitación cuando derrepente sintió una fuerte presencia que se encontraba al final del corredor del palacio, y como si una voz la llamara Sakura siguió caminando hasta entrar en una habitación. Al ver a Atsuko y Etsuko solas, Sakura no dudo en acercarse a ellas con tal de averiguar que estaba sucediendo, fuese lo que fuese…

-Atsuko, Etsuko…

-Princesa Sakura…

-¿A que debemos el honor de tu visita? –pregunto Etsuko

-Se que pasa algo, lo vi en el rostro de mis padres y lo veo en los suyos ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Oh, pequeña princesa! –dijeron ambos ángeles a la vez

-Díganme la verdad… por favor

-Lo único que debes saber es que cuando llegue el momento…

-Debes correr ya que tu vida dependerá de eso –continuo Etsuko

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo

-Trata de escapar en cuanto tengas oportunidad, Princesa –dijo Atsuko

-No cuestiones lo que te decimos, y solo hazlo…

Al Etsuko terminar de decir eso ambos ángeles empezaron a desvanecerse hasta que Sakura no las pudo ver mas

Definitivamente esas palabras asustaron aun más a Sakura ¿Correr? ¿Escapar? ¿De qué? Nada de eso tenía sentido y más considerando que ambos ángeles dijeron que su vida dependería de eso. ¿Es que acaso iba a suceder algo malo?

Por la noche, Sakura se había retirado a su habitación para alistarse a dormir. Había estado tan emocionada porque mañana cumpliría 14 años, su hermana 16 y se realizaría una gran fiesta en su honor; pero ahora sus pensamientos estaban en comprender las palabras de los ángeles…

-Sakura…

La pelinegra volteo y vio a Serena cerrar la puerta de su habitación, mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no la escucho entrar

-No me había dado cuenta de en qué momento entraste ¿está todo bien?

-Lo mismo te pregunto, hermanita. Te noto preocupada ¿Sucede algo?

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber… -dijo Sakura dando un largo suspiro –Aun no se que les dijeron Atsuko y Etsuko a nuestros padres y a pesar de que se los pregunte lo único que me dijeron es que debía correr para escapar… Tengo miedo, Serena

-No, no tienes por qué tenerlo. ¿No crees que si sucediera algo muy malo alguien nos lo habría dicho ya?

-Supongo que si… pero aun así, no se me quita esta sensación de ansiedad y miedo que tengo

-Pero no hay razón para estar así. Todo estará bien –dijo Serena abrazando a su hermana -Además, tampoco hay razón para preocuparse cuando mañana es nuestro cumpleaños, tendremos una enorme fiesta, muchos regalos, bailaremos, comeremos pastel y…

-Y tú bailaras con todos los chicos guapos, ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas… pero solo hay un chico con el que quiero bailar mañana, Sakura, y es muy probable que venga

-¿Endimión vendrá? –dijo Sakura sorprendida –Pero, Serena, sabes que las cosas entre la Tierra y la Luna no han estado muy bien últimamente y si alguien se da cuenta de que él estará aquí…papá se pondrá furioso si se entera, sabes lo protector que es contigo… y mas siendo la mayor…

-Nadie tiene que darse cuenta de que Endimión estará aquí. Prométeme que no dirás nada

-Sabes que yo no diré nada, pero es muy peligroso

-Cuando te enamores, Sakura, te darás cuenta de que serás capaz de tomar todos los peligros sin importar nada

-Si enamorarse hace que las personas realicen ese tipo de cosas, entonces nunca me enamorare – Dijo Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando encuentres al chico correcto y te enamores… -dijo la rubia sosteniendo las manos de su hermana y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como si estuviera bailando - Sentirás que puedes volar, brincar edificios de un solo salto, y todo en el mundo se vuelve perfecto

-¡Serena!

Ambas empezaron a reírse mientras seguían moviéndose por la habitación, hablando de que tan perfecto es el mundo cuando una persona está enamorada…

**OoOoO**

-¿Crees que en verdad sea cierto, Kisho? ¿El final de Milenio de Plata esta cerca?

-Lo único que sé, mi amor, es que ambos haremos lo necesario para proteger este reino y a todos los que habitamos en él. Recuerda que tengo mis poderes, están con nosotros Luna, Artemis y Takeshi; y aunque las Sailors son jóvenes son fuertes y valientes y lucharan sin dudar, además tenemos a un gran ejército. Estaremos bien.

-Y también tengo el Cristal de Plata, lo usare si…

-No- Dijo Kisho interrumpiendo a su esposa - ambos sabemos que si lo usas, podrías morir y ni las niñas, ni yo soportaríamos perderte

-Si mi muerte significa salvar el reino, lo hare. Tu mismo lo dijiste, haremos lo necesario para proteger este reino

-Serenity…

-No está a discusión, querido. Soy la Reina del Milenio de Plata, y debo cumplir con mi deber… ahora, quisiera salir a caminar un poco antes de dormir

La Reina Serenity le dio un pequeño beso a Kisho antes de salir de su habitación y se dirigió hacia los jardines del palacio. Allí, se sentó en un banco y cerró los ojos aspirando el sutil aroma de las rosas. Era lo único que la ayudaba a relajarse ante tanta tensión.

Aun no quería creer en las palabras de los ángeles. No quería ni pensar que el final de su querido reino se encontrara cerca, no cuando sería capaz de dar su vida por proteger a todas las personas que habitaban en él y a su familia con tal de evitar una desgracia…

-Su Majestad…

Serenity volteo al reconocer la voz de Takeshi, que estaba a pocos pasos de pie cerca de ella y le hizo una pequeña reverencia al acercarse

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad cuanto estamos solos, Takeshi. Sabes que puedes llamarme Serenity

-Lo sé y por eso es que me sorprende verte aquí. Creí que estarías durmiendo ya

-Debería, pero me es imposible y más al pensar en el peligro en que se encuentra Milenio de Plata –dijo ella suspirando profundamente –No dejo de pensar en las palabras de Atsuko y Etsuko, ellas nunca se equivocan y…

-Pero siempre existe una primera vez para todo. Si actuamos, es probable evitar una tragedia

-¿Y si no? Mañana mis hijas cumplirán 16 y 14 años respectivamente, sus vidas están comenzando y ni siquiera puedo imaginar perderlas…. Sé que las cosas con la Tierra no han estado muy bien últimamente, pero no quiero creer que ellos puedan ser a quienes se referían los ángeles. Ya no se qué pensar de todo esto…

-No te preocupes por nada, Serenity. Jamás permitiré que te ocurra nada, nadie acabara con Milenio de Plata

-Gracias, Takeshi. –dijo ella con una sonrisa -Siempre me alegra enormemente hablar contigo

-Soy capaz de lo que sea con tal de hacerte feliz, Serenity, lo que sea con tal de que correspondas a este gran amor que te tengo- Respondió casi en suspiro, pero la Reina lo escucho muy bien.

-¿Qué? –dijo la Reina Serenity confundida -¿De qué hablas?

- He tratado de fingir que no me pasa nada, que lo que siento desaparecería eventualmente, pero cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte y ya no puedo callarlo…Te amo, Serenity. Siempre te ha amado. Al principio trate de negarlo porque tú eres la Reina y yo soy un guardián, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Por ti hare lo que sea, con tal de que tu y yo estemos juntos

-Yo… no tenía idea de que sentías eso por mí, Takeshi, pero yo te quiero como un amigo. Amo a mi esposo

-Pero él no merece tu amor y yo sí. Kisho pasa el tiempo ocupado con su magia meditando y no te da el lugar que merece tu como mujer

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes muy bien. No te permito que hables así de él, Kisho es tu amigo, tu maestro

-Y tu eres la mujer a la que amo ¿es que no lo comprendes, Serenity?

-Lo único que comprendo es que lo que quieres es imposible porque amo a Kisho y jamás lo abandonare. Fin de la conversación –dijo ella poniéndose de pie. Dio un par de pasos para alejarse, pero él la tomo del brazo deteniéndola

-Si no eres mía, Serenity, no serás de nadie- Dijo Takeshi sujetándola del brazo con fuerza

-¡Suéltame!

Takeshi no la libero de su agarre, y con la mano que aun tenia libre, la paso sobre su rostro diciendo _-Dormitum_ * (en latín: dormir)

La Reina Serenity al instante cerró sus ojos quedando profundamente dormida. Takeshi la levanto entre sus brazo evitando que cayera al suelo, y al tenerla entre sus brazos, tal como muchas veces imagino, no iba a permitir que nadie se la quitara, se la llevaría muy lejos con tal de que ella fuera solamente suya…

**OoOoO**

Luna y Artemis estaban realizando su habitual recorrido por el Palacio antes de irse a dormir cuando sin querer habían escucharon la discusión que tuvieron Takeshi y la Reina Serenity; y vieron como su compañero durmió a su Reina…

-¡Deprisa, Artemis! Avisa a nuestro Maestro lo que está ocurriendo –susurro Luna –Mientras tratare de detenerlo

-No te dejare sola

-¡Haz lo que te digo! –dijo ella alzando la voz

-Porque no me sorprende que ustedes se entrometan en lo que no les importa –dijo Takeshi apareciendo de repente tras el árbol donde ellos se encontraban. Luna vio que detrás de él, se encontraba levitando Serenity aun dormida

-Todo lo que esté relacionado con Su Majestad nos importa, Takeshi.

-Hablas igual que Kisho, Luna.

-Deja que nos llevemos a la Reina Serenity y evitemos problemas. –dijo firmemente Artemis

-Ustedes son los que tendrán problemas. No son nadie para detenerme

-Eso ya lo veremos… -Luna extendió su mano levantando una capa de tierra directo al rostro de Takeshi -¡Deprisa, Artemis!

Artemis trato de correr hacia Serenity para llevársela lejos de Takeshi, pero el guardián ataco a ambos con una fuerte ventisca arrojándolos lejos.

-¡Artemis!

-Estoy bien… -dijo él tratando de incorporarse –Ve y avisa a nuestro Maestro

-Pero…

-¡Eso no lo permitiré! –Takeshi saco el agua de la fuente cercana y la arrojo contra ellos. Artemis hizo una barrera de aire tratando de resistir ante el ataque

-No discutas. ¡Vete!

Al saber que no tenia opción y lo mejor sería pedir refuerzos, Luna se transformo en su forma felina y ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso al Palacio mientras Artemis impedía que ella fuera detenida por su oponente. En un rápido movimiento, Takeshi dejo malherido a Artemis al golpearlo contra un árbol y encontró a Luna, inmovilizándola con tal de impedir que llegara al Palacio.

-Ustedes siempre han querido ser mejores que yo, pero no son más que un estorbo y eso serán por el resto de sus vidas… unos gatos que solo estorbaran y no servirán de nada

Una resplandeciente luz blanca envolvió a Luna y Artemis, tras lo cual ambos quedaron inconscientes siendo simples gatos, sin poderes y con una enorme media luna dorada sobre sus frentes.

Takeshi regreso por Serenity ya que planeaba llevársela a una Galaxia muy lejana, así, su maestro no podría rastrearlos con sus poderes. Pero antes de emprender el viaje se dio cuenta que la Reina no llevaba consigo el Cristal de Plata, así que decidió llevársela a su habitación y después de recuperar el Cristal de Plata huir con ella en sus brazos. El tercer guardián llego a su habitación y arrodillándose coloco a Serenity sobre su cama, contemplo a su reina detalladamente desde las manos hasta los labios, esos labios que tanto ha anhelado desde que la vio por primera vez, le empezó a acariciar el hermoso cabello color oro mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su rostro y cuando estuvo apunto de besarla se detuvo…

-Siempre te llamo la atención lo que no podías tener… no me sorprende que tu reina, a la que juraste servir y cuidar, no fuera una excepción…

-Siempre hablas como si supieras todo…- Dijo Takeshi mientras se ponía de pie

-Soy tu maestro, Takeshi, llevo ese título por algo

En ese momento el tercer guardián se volteo para mirar a quien se había convertido en su enemigo

-Vienes solo… sin Sailors, ni Guardianes…acaso eres tan confiado que crees poder tu solo conmigo

-No, Takeshi, he venido solo porque tengo la esperanza de poder hacerte entender tu error

-¿Porque hablas como si me estuvieras dando una lección? No me interesan más tus enseñanzas, Kisho. Además ¿porque he de seguir escuchándote? Ya no te necesito…

-Takeshi… desde que te vi por primera vez supe que tenias un talento increíble para la magia, eres brillante… pero ese gran don es lo que no te permite progresar, te has vuelto arrogante y engreído…desiste de tus acciones amigo cuando todavía puedes, se que mi Serenity te personara al igual que tu maestro

-Como te atreves a llamarme amigo cuando eres la única persona que todos los días me quita la única razón que tengo de ser feliz… no eres mi amigo y ella no es tu Serenity

En ese momento Takeshi empezó a mover sus manos y el espejo que colgaba a su derecha se rompió en mil pedazos, poco a poco empezaron a levantarse situándose enfrente del guardián como si fuera un gran escudo de cristal, en ese momento el abrió la palma de su manos y todos los pedazos de vidrio roto se movieron con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba Kisho.

El gran mago solo se dedico a mover si mano derecha poniéndola estirada enfrente de el, de su palma empezó a brotar una ligera capa de agua que se situó a un paso de su cuerpo, y al momento de chocar con los vidrios que se aproximaban a toda velocidad estos se convirtieron en nada mas que rocío. Sin decir palabra alguna Kisho bajo su brazo y centro su mirada en el tercer guardián

-¡Acaso te burlas de mi!

En ese momento dos enormes trozos del mural que se encontraba detrás de Kisho empezaron a desprenderse y al instante estos empezaron a dirigirse en su dirección. Takeshi cerró los ojos y unos segundos después aquellas rocas yacían en el suelo a su espalda.

-Eres fuerte Takeshi, pero aun te falta mucho por saber mi joven aprendiz- Dijo Takeshi mientras abría los ojos.

En ese momento a Takeshi sintió un enorme dolor en el cuerpo, tanto sus piernas y sus brazos estaban totalmente tiesos y aunque trataba de moverse le era imposible. Kisho empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el, lo miro y siguió de largo hasta donde estaba su cama, donde se encontraba su adorada Serenity; al verla no pudo evitar sonreír y dijo:

-Arriba…

Seguidamente surgió una ráfaga de viento que se coloco detrás de la espalda de la reina del Milenio de Plata y poco a poco su cuerpo empezó a flotar, hasta que finalmente llego a los brazos de su esposo. Kisho sostuvo a su amada y sin perder tiempo camino hacia la salida de la habitación y al pasar al lado de Takeshi dijo.

-Morts Temporis (en latín muerte temporal)

Inmediatamente, al decir eso, Takeshi cerró los ojos lentamente, y de las ventanas empezaron a entrar chorros de agua que flotaron hasta el cuerpo del guardián, lo rodearon, y al tocar su cuerpo se convirtió en hielo.

**OoOoO**

-¿Otra vez tiene problemas para dormir princesa?

Sakura volteo la cara al escuchar esa voz tan familiar que con tono de preocupación le hacia esa pregunta.

-Un poco, Etsuko… pero no es por pesadillas ni nada… es que por alguna razón me siento muy mal…- Dijo Sakura al pararse de su cama y caminar hacia el balcón de su habitación.

-Lo sé, princesa, lo sentimos, quieres decirnos…

-por que tu corazón siente tristeza- termino de decir Atsuko mientras aparecía al lado de Sakura, flotando hasta sentarse en el barandal del balcón

-Es extraño… no es que me sienta mal por que algo me haya pasado es que… a veces siento que no cumplo como Serena con lo que se supone es mi deber, ella es tan perfecta a su manera en ser princesa y heredera del Cristal de Plata y del reino que siento como si yo fuera un relleno… no me malinterpreten amo a mi hermana mas que a nada en este mundo, ella es, para mi, como mi alma gemela; no necesito que me diga lo que pasa para yo saber si algo le sucede, de igual manera con solo verme ella sabe si me muero por llorar pero… a veces siento que ella nació para tener todo esto, y yo soy una chica normal atrapada en este disfraz que no me sienta bien…

-¿No eres feliz siendo quien eres?-preguntaron ambos ángeles al mismo tiempo

-Si lo soy… pero me gustaría, algún día, poder ser yo misma sin que me comparen con mi hermana o sobre todo sin que se espere algo de mi por el simple hecho de llevar una tiara en mi cabeza… sin ser juzgada por algo que se supone debería ser… y poder ser simplemente yo… sin fingir…

En ese momento Sakura volteo a ver la Tierra, cerro los ojos y sin tener que revisar sabia que ya los ángeles habían desaparecido.

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué pasara con Luna y Artemis? Ellos… ¿se quedaran así?

-La magia que uso Takeshi es muy avanzada y es difícil deshacerla, incluso para mí… logre que pudieran hablar y que recuperaran algunos de sus poderes, pero no sé si logren volver a su forma humana.

-Pobre Luna y Artemis… –dijo con tristeza Sailor Venus

-Y todo por culpa de Takeshi... –dijo Sailor Mars molesta

-También fue nuestra, debimos de haber llegado con ellos antes de que ocurriera esto –dijo Sailor Júpiter

-Pero podremos ayudarlos si halláramos la forma regresarlos a la normalidad–dijo Sailor Mercury

-Tal vez. Pero ahora su prioridad es proteger a la Reina Serenity –dijo Kisho -Cierren esa habitación y cuídenla hasta que yo vaya. Se que es difícil asimilar la situación, y mas cuando ha sido ocasionada un ser querido pero… debemos cumplir con nuestro deber

-Sí, Majestad- respondieron las Sailors antes de dejarlo solo en su habitación.

Kisho después de poner a su esposa, aun dormida, en la cama se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-Se que están ahí ángeles, no teman en interrumpir, no lo hacen…

-Perdone su majestad…-Dijo Atsuko haciendo una pequeña reverencia-Pero sentimos que debe saber que, aunque lleve acabo lo que piensa hacer eso no lograra cambiar…

-La predicción que hicimos hace poco, Alteza- término de decir Etsuko

-Lo se… se que esa predicción se llevara acabo- Dijo Takeshi bajando la mirada- pero también se que es mi deber proteger a mi familia en esta vida, y en las próximas…

En ese momento los ángeles desplegaron sus alas y cerraron los ojos, pequeñas luces empezaron a iluminar el cuarto como si este estuviese lleno de pequeñas estrellas que alumbran el lugar, el piso desapareció y como si estuvieran flotando en el cielo se abrió entre los dos ángeles el más hermoso de los espejos de cristal. En ese momento ambos ángeles empezaron a hablar.

- La familia lunar tendrá un próximo fin… pero junto con este llegan nuevos comienzos- En el espejo apareció la imagen de la reina Serenity- nuestra amada reina y su esposa Alteza no volverá a reencarnar en próximas vidas, esta es la ultima que el destino del tiempo le ha otorgado- La imagen de la reina empezó a desvanecerse y a cambio se empezaron a ver los rostros de Serena y Sakura- Pero sus hijas seguirán un camino diferente al de su madre y al suyo… puesto a que a partir de este momento todos tendrán senderos diferentes…

Al terminar de decir esa frase todo fue regresando a la normalidad, hasta que Kisho se encontraba de vuelta en su recamara sosteniendo la mano de su amada con sus dos ángeles en frente.

- Ustedes me han enseñado que el futuro es cambiante ángeles, y aunque no podre asegurar el camino de la mujer que tanto amo, debo proteger aquel que seguirán mis niñas y después, cuando la energía del universo lo permita, me reuniré nuevamente con mi Serenity en la paz eterna.

El rey después de haber escuchado las palabras de los ángeles se resigno al destino que sabia le esperaba con la decisión que estaba por tomar; Kisho volteo a ver su amada esposa y soltando unas lagrimas la beso tiernamente...

-Nos volveremos a ver amor- Dijo Kisho, mientras ponía su mano estirada encima de la frente de Serenity; después de unos segundos surgió una hermosa luz blanca que floto hasta la palma de la mano del Rey, este la soplo y la pequeña lucecita salió volando por la ventana de la habitación llegando al cielo... El recuerdo que tenia la reina de su esposo era ahora una estrella mas...

Kisho se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, y al llegar al marco se volteo a ver por ultima vez al amor de su vida que yacía aun dormida en su cama, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dijo

-Te amo Serenity... Mas que a mi propia vida... Mi corazón siempre será tuyo- dicho esto el Rey salió de su habitación por ultima vez

**OoOoO**

-¿Papá?

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí mi niña? Es muy tarde para estar paseando por los pasillos, y las bellas princesas como tu deberían estar durmiendo - dijo el rey con una gran sonrisa

-Es que estoy inquieta, papi, por alguna razón no logro dormir ¿mamá esta bien?

-Sabes, hija, por mas despistada que puedas ser a veces eres muy sensible con las personas que amas, las sientes... al igual que tu madre siempre logras sorprenderme.

-¿Papá, esta todo bien?

-Si hija... Tu madre duerme y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, ven, te acompañare a tu cuarto

Kisho acompaño a su hija hasta su cuarto, entraron y el Rey abrazo a Serena antes de que ella se acostara

-Sabes que te amo, Serena- dijo Kisho aun teniendo abrazada a su hija

-Y yo a ti, papá

Kisho se separo de su hija para besarle la frente y al hacer esto la princesa cayo en un profundo sueño siendo sostenida por los brazos de su padre. El la acostó en su cama y de la misma forma que hizo con su madre coloco su mano en la frente de Serena y de ahí salió una luz blanca y brillante, que al igual que la primera termino en el cielo...

Kisho se sentía devastado, y mas al saber que debía hacer lo mismo con su pequeña Sakura, llego a la puerta de la habitación de su hija menor y aunque tenia el poder de enfrentarse a un ejercito de soldados no tenia el valor suficiente para terminar lo que ya había empezado, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara y la mano que tenia en la manilla empezó a temblarle de la desesperación.

Respiro profundo y entro en la habitación; ahí estaba, su pequeña princesa durmiendo. Kisho camino hasta llegar al lado de la cama de Sakura y se sentó al borde de ella sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hija, levanto la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con el estante que estaba en la pared contraria a la puerta, sobre el estaba una caja de música con una bailarina de cristal...

_-FlashBack-  
><em>  
><em>-Que bello día hace hoy, si tan solo no hiciera tanto calor - Dijo la reina Serenity mientras respiraba profundamente.<em>

_En ese momento, una gran ráfaga de viento empezó a refrescar todo el jardín del Palacio y se levanto el roció que se encontraba en la grama de la noche anterior ajustando así la temperatura de ese día tan soleado._

_-No tenias que hacerlo amor- Dijo Serenity antes de voltear_

_-Siempre hare lo que te haga feliz- Respondió Kisho_

_-Ámame...-le dijo mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda_

_-¿Amar? Mmm… ¿y que es el amor, Su Majestad?_

_-Un gran mago debería saber esa respuesta- Dijo Serenity mientras se volteaba para quedar cara a cara con su esposo._

_Kisho le acaricio el rostro y la miro a los ojos._

_-Amar es lo que hace el espíritu cuando el alma reconoce a su contraparte en otro ser, y se supone que el Amor es algo que solo lograremos entender cuando formemos parte de la energía del universo, pero yo vivo y respiro esa palabra todos los días con solo mirarte a los ojos Serenity... Tu le ganas al Universo amor..._

_Al decir esto Serenity le tomo la cara a su esposo y lo beso dulcemente, Kisho no dudo en contestarle el beso y ambos permanecieron así hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a pedir aire._

_-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- Grito Serena_

_-¿Que sucede hija?_

_-Sakura se cayó a la orilla del estanque. Takeshi la saco pero ahora esta toda mojada y llorando, le dije que no jugara ahí, que al tener 9 años no se tiene mucho equilibrio pero no me escucho, y ahí esta- Dijo la princesa con tono de reclamo_

_-Vayamos con tu hermana hija-Dijo Kisho._

_Los 3 caminaron hacia el estanque hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaba Sakura con Takeshi, el guardián al verlos hizo una gran reverencia_

_-Su Majestad, Maestro._

_- Gracias, Takeshi. Puedes retirarte- le dijo Serenity._

_Kisho se acerco a su hija que no paraba de llorar._

_-Sakura, ¿por qué lloras, hija?_

_-papá, tenia mucho miedo, pensaba que me iba a ahogar- decía la princesa entre llantos- nunca más me acercare al agua..._

_-que tontería Sakura, ¿y cómo te vas a bañar?-le dijo Serena- antes de que su mama le tomara la mano para que no hablara._

_-No debes temerle al agua hija, veras, al no saber como controlarla te puede asustar, pero cuando aprendes a concentrarte veras como el agua puede hacer cosas maravillosas- le dijo Kisho mientras le ponía la mano enfrente, y al hacer esto toda el agua que se encontraba en el cuerpo de su hija empezó a dirigirse a la palma de su mano, dejando a Sakura totalmente seca._

_El gran mago hizo un movimiento circular con su muñeca y el agua empezó a tomar una forma particular, hasta convertirse en una caja de música con una bailarina arriba._

_-¡wao! ¡Qué hermosa padre! ¿No es así, mama?- dijo la princesa rubia_

_-Claro, hija- respondió la reina mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Kisho._

_-Ahora, Sakura, quiero que le des un besito a esta bailarina en la nariz- dijo el mago a su hija menor._

_-esta bien, papi- le respondió la princesa pelinegra, en ese momento Sakura se acerco y le dio un tierno besito en la nariz a la bailarina, y esta poco a poco se convirtió en cristal._

_-¡Es cristal, papa!_

_-Yo también quiero hacer magia papi- le dijo Serena mientras se aproximaba corriendo hacia donde estaban el y su hermana_

_-Esta bien hija, porque no soplas un poco._

_Serena se acerco a la bailarina y soplo sobre ella hasta que la hermosa estatuilla de cristal empezó moverse._

_-¿viste eso mama? ¡Hice que se moviera!- dijo Serena._

_-Si, pero yo la convertí en cristal- le dijo Sakura mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana_

_-Basta ya niñas -dijo su madre_

_-Siempre deben trabajar en equipo y con amor hijas, eso siempre será mas poderoso que cualquier magia, ahora, ¿que le falta a esta bailarina?- pregunto Kisho_

_-¡Música!- dijeron ambas princesas_

_-Muy bien- dijo Kisho, cargo a su hija menor y le tomo la mano a Serena, los tres caminaron hacia un hermoso árbol que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, seguidos por Serenity, y al llegar los 4 se sentaron en la suave grama al pie del árbol, segundos después llego flotando sobre un manojo de hojas la bailarina se cristal..._

_-porque no le piden a su madre que cante un poco - Dijo el Rey mientras le dedicaba a su amada esposa la mas dulce de las miradas._

_-¡mami! ¡Canta!_

_-Su padre siempre tan gracioso_

_-Mi vida, a un ruiseñor le daría pena cantar a tu lado -le dijo Kisho mientras le picaba el ojo_

_Serenity se sonrojo un poco, todavía después de años de casada la mirada de su esposo le daba mariposas en el estomago_

_-¡mami! Canta para la bailarina_

_-esta bien mis niñas- les respondió la reina mientras se sentaba al lado de kisho tomándole la mano..._

_Tarara Tarara, y_

_recuérdame siempre  
>Desde aquí, te cuidare un amor para siempre<br>Los caminos se abrirán, ante tu leve caminar  
>Bella niña que al bailar un vals inmemorial<br>Negro Azul y Oro mar mis pedazos de cielo..._

_-Que bella canción, mami, ¿y ahora siempre esa melodía la tendrá la caja de música papa?- Dijo Sakura_

_-Así es, pequeña._

_-Pero quien tendrá la llave de la caja de música- pregunto Serena- yo la quiero!_

_- ¡yo también la quiero!_

_-ambas la tendrán- dijo Serenity- seguro su padre sabrá como_

_-Claro, cielo -Respondió Kisho, el mago tomo un roca del piso y con ambas manos empezó a comprimirla, una luz azul salió de sus palmas y cuando abrió las manos había una luna llena, Kisho chasqueo los dedos y esa luna llena se partió por la mitad.- Cuando quieran escucharla unirán esta luna llena formando la llave que necesitan..._

_-¡Gracias, papá!- Dijeron las hermanas..._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-¡No puedo! ¡simplemente no puedo!, recuérdenme porque debo hacerlo- Dijo el rey en voz alta

-Para proteger a tu familia...

-Del guardián mas poderoso- le respondieron dos voces en su cabeza, voces que el mago conocía muy bien, los ángeles.

-Despídete de tu hija Majestad, nosotras nos encargaremos de ella...- dijeron las voces al mismo tiempo.

-Si así debe ser…- Kisho se paro y se coloco justo enfrente de su hija- mi bella princesita, te amo demasiado para decirte adiós, cuida de tu madre y de tu hermana por mi, prometo que nunca las dejare de cuidar Sakura...- Dicho esto le beso la frente y, sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer, Kisho se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación y se fue.

**OoOoOo**

-Su Majestad- dijeron las sailors junto con Luna y Artemis, que aun estaban débiles tras la pelea, al ver llegar a Kisho mientras hacían una reverencia.

-¿No entro nadie en mi ausencia?

-No Majestad, dio ordenes de que no fuera así- Respondió Sailor Mercury

-Bien, han sido buenos aprendices y excelentes súbditos, y se que cuidaran de mis niñas y de mi Serenity...Pueden retirarse, que la energía del universo siempre este con ustedes.

-¿Esta todo bien, maestro? Podemos quedarnos hasta que termine con lo que quiere hacer- Dijo Artemis.

-Ustedes han hecho más de lo que podían hacer. Ahora es mi turno… Por favor, retirense

-Si Majestad- Dijeron ambos guardianes mientras hacían una reverencia y se retiraban del lugar.

Los guardianes se fueron y el gran Mago entro a la habitación. Al entrar todavía estaba Takeshi en el mismo lugar totalmente inmóvil. Pero ya despierto.

-Hasta ahora, Takeshi, has sido la mayor decepción... Y aunque te haya tenido mucho cariño, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi familia...- Dicho esto le puso dos dedos en la frente y Takeshi poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que cayo en un profundo sueño.

Kisho chasqueo los dedos y ambos desaparecieron volviendo a parecer flotando a varios metros de altura sobre el Palacio del Milenio de Plata.

-Oblivio (en latín olvidar)...

Cuando el Rey dijo esas palabras, pequeñas luces en todo el reino aparecieron y poco a poco se desvanecieron, todo aquel que había conocido al mago ya lo había olvidado.

-Cuiden de ellas...

Dicho esto miro por ultima vez al Milenio de Plata, su reino, su hogar, y tanto él como Takeshi desaparecieron...

**OoOoOoOo**

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Despierta! ¡Ya es el día! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Gritaba Sakura mientras saltaba sobre la cama de su hermana- ¡Despierta!- Volvió a gritar la princesa mientras tomaba un cojín y le pegaba a Serena

-Sakura... ¿Que haces? Es muy temprano... Para mi sigue siendo de noche- Le respondió Serena mientras bostezaba

-Pero, Serena, es nuestro cumpleaños...

-¡Es verdad! ¡Sakura, feliz cumpleaños! -Grito la princesa rubia mientras brincaba encima de su hermana dándole un gran abrazo

-¡Vayamos a despertar a mamá!-Le dijo Sakura

-Si vayamos.

Ambas princesas se tomaron de la mano y sin siquiera arreglarse empezaron a correr hacia la habitación de su madre, todos los sirvientes que las veían hacían sus respectiva reverencia, pero tanto Sakura como Serena querían llegar lo antes posible a la habitación de su madre.

Al llegar a la habitación Serena se dirigió a la manilla de la puerta para abrirla en un solo movimiento pero al hacerlo se quedo quieta, dejo su mano en la manilla por un momento y después la retiro colocando una cara de tristeza y confusión.

-¿Que sucede Serena?

-No se, siento que falta algo... Me siento extraña, como si algo triste hubiera pasado pero no logro recordar que...

-No seas tonta hermana, es nuestro cumpleaños, nada malo nos va a pasar hoy- Le dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-Tienes razón, hermana- Dicho esto Serena volvió a poner su mano en la manilla y la abrió de un golpe

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-Gritaron ambas princesas mientras saltaban en la cama de la reina-¡Despierta!

-Hijas mías ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - les dijo su madre mientras se despertaba, y al decir eso las 3 se abrazaron.

-Muy bien pequeñas ahora vayan a sus recamaras, tenemos una fiesta esta noche que hay que terminar de planear- Les respondía la reina

-¡Si, mamá!-Dijeron las princesas

Las niñas caminaron en dirección a la puerta mientras la reina se sentaba en su cama.

-¿Todo bien, mamá? -le pregunto Sakura- te veo preocupada

-Es que siento como si olvidara algo muy importante... Me duele mucho la cabeza, de repente no dormí bien, no te preocupes amor ve a tu habitación y alístate para tu día- Dijo Serenity mientras sonreía

-Esta bien mama, te amo.

-Yo también

**OoOoOo**

Sakura entro a su habitación y empezó a arreglar las cosas que se iba a poner, tiempo después entro su doncella

-Bueno días, Alteza ¡feliz cumpleaños! -Dijo la mujer

-Gracias Helen-Le respondió Sakura mientras terminaba de poner su vestido en una silla. En eso Sakura volteo a ver el estante que estaba enfrente su cama y se quedo mirándolo por un tiempo...

-¿Helen, has movido algo de este estante?-Dijo Sakura mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta el.

-No, Alteza.

-Es que siento que aquí había algo importante, pero no logro recordar que- En eso Sakura toco el estante y sintió como un calor en el corazón- ¿Estas Segura?

-Si princesa, pero le preguntare al resto de sus sirvientas a ver si ellas vieron algo en su estante en estos días.

-Gracias - Dijo Sakura sonriendo- puedes retirarte

-Su Alteza -Respondió Helen haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura se puso la mano en la cabeza y respiro profundo, sacudió su cabello y se sentó a verse en el espejo. Se quedo ahí un rato viéndose y empezó a jugar con su pelo haciéndose peinados, pero todo lo que hacia no le gustaba...

-¿Por qué tan seria?

-Me asustaste Serena-Dijo Sakura mientras volteaba

-No te pares hermana quédate ahí-Serena se coloco detrás de Sakura y saco de una gaveta un hermoso cepillo blanco, le termino de soltar el pelo a su hermana y la empezó a cepillar.

-Sabes Sakura se que a veces no te presto mucha atención o me la paso por la vida despistada pensando en Endimion o en lo que sea… y se que hoy al cumplir 16 tengo que asumir muchas responsabilidades, ya paso de ser niña a mujer y hoy me sentare por primera vez en uno de los tronos al lado de mama, y, aunque no lo diga quiero que sepas que todo lo que logro es gracias a ti. Eres como una columna que siempre me sostiene y con la que siempre puedo contar. Te amo hermana y aunque yo sea la mayor se que durante mi reinado ambas gobernaremos y el reino tendrá paz y alegría...- le termino de cepillar el pelo y le dio un tierno besito en la mejilla- Ven, y deja de llorar bobita...

Sakura sin poder controlar sus lagrimas empezó a llorar por las hermosas palabras que su hermana le había dicho con tanta sinceridad, se limpio las lagrimas y se fue a sentar junto a Serena en la cama.

-Toma, feliz cumpleaños Sakura- Le dijo Serena mientras le daba una bella caja blanca con un listón rojo encima.

Sakura la abrió y al ver lo que había dentro no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, eran unas hermosas zapatillas rosadas cocidas con seda e hilo de oro...

-Sakura no llores, ¡se supone que yo soy la sentimental... - Le dijo Serena mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

-Es lo mas hermoso que alguien me ha dado, no se que decir

- Bueno me costo hacerlas- En eso Serena extendió sus manos y tenia como 7 banditas en cada una- pero quiero que las tengas por que se que serás una excelente bailarina, y quiero que cumplas tu sueño.

-¡Serena, mira tus manos!

-Tranquila, cada herida vale la pena con tal de verte feliz.

-Gracias hermana te amo - le Dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba- pero no creas que te vas sin nada, yo también te tengo algo.

-jaja Muy bien, a ver.

Sakura fue hasta el estante y de él saco una caja mas pequeña de color azul con listones rosa, la tomo y se la llevo a su hermana.

-Espero que te guste.

Serena tomo la caja y la abrió, al ver lo que tenia adentro se quedo muda y al igual que su hermana antes de ella empezó a soltar unas lágrimas de alegría. Serena tomo lo que había dentro de la caja con ambas manos y lo contemplo por un rato.

-Se que no es exactamente igual al que te había dado Endimión, pero desde que las cosas empezaron a ir mal con la Tierra y tuviste que desacerté del Locker de estrella que te había dado he querido reponerte esa perdida. Lo hice yo con los pocos poderes que tengo- Le Decía Sakura mientras Serena seguía contemplando el Locker de Estrella que su hermana le había creado- pero aun así pienso que se parece mucho y le puedes decir a Endimión que te grabe en el una melodía, así como el que tenias antes…

Serena no dejo que su hermana terminada de hablar y la abrazo desesperadamente.

-Gracias, Sakura, no sabes lo que significa esto para mi, te amo hermanita

-Yo también, Sere- Le respondió Sakura mientras permanecían abrazadas

**OoOoO**

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Un poco, solo espero que haya venido. Tengo tantas ganas de verlo…

-Serena, es muy peligroso que venga

-Lo sé, Sakura, pero quiero que la persona que amo me vea sentarme en el trono por primera vez

-¿Y cómo lo vas a reconocer?

-Con el corazón-Le dijo Serena mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hermana

-Ya nos toca, Sere, nos van a anunciar, suerte- Dijo Sakura entre risas

-Igual, Sakura, nos vemos al final del pasillo…-Le respondió Serena mientras se alejaba.

En eso empezaron a sonar trompetas, y todos voltearon a ver a las dos escaleras contrarias del salón principal del palacio, las cuales daban al camino que se dirigía a los tres tronos, en el del centro se encontraba la reina Serenity que traía un largo vestido blanco con detalles en plateado y una hermosa corona de diamantes que le sostenía su bella cabellera.

-Presentando a Sus Altezas Reales: la Princesa, Serena y a la Pequeña Dama, Sakura- Dijo un vocero

Ambas princesas salieron del marco de sus respectivas puertas aguardando un segundo antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras. Serena llevaba un vestido strapless color rosado pálido con detalles en dorado, venia pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura donde abría con un corte en A y en la parte de atrás tenia una bella cola. Sakura llevaba un vestido plateado, la parte de arriba era un corset y en la cadera la tela caía a forma de tutu hasta el piso. Ambas tenían sus respectivas tiaras con sus cabellos bien arreglados.

Las princesas se miraron por un momento, Serena le guiño el ojo a su hermana y ambas se voltearon hacia la multitud, empezaron a bajar por las escaleras y al llegar al salón ambas caminaron por el mismo camino hasta llegar a los tronos que se encontraban al final del hermoso salón. Al llegar al final la reina se paro del trono, las princesas realizaron una reverencia y después de eso Sakura se dirigió a un lado del altar dejando sola a Serena con su madre. Serenity tomo de la mano a su hija mayor le beso la mejilla y la llevo a lo que ya era su nuevo trono, cuando ambas se sentaron todo el salón hizo una gran reverencia.

-Damas y caballeros, quisiera agradecer su presencia esta noche. Hoy es un día muy especial para la familia real, ya que celebramos los cumpleaños de nuestras princesas; y no solo eso, mi primogénita, la princesa Serena cumple 16 años y, como siempre ha sido tradición en este reino, ella hoy se sentara por primera vez en su vida a mi lado en su propio trono- En ese momento Serenity se dirigió a su hija- Se que serás una gran reina, hija.

-¡Por las princesas y por la reina Serenity!- empezaron a gritar todos los invitados

-¡Que el baile comience!- Declaro la reina

Y así fue, la banda empezó a tocar un hermoso vals, la melodía invadía todo el lugar y todo el mundo aguardaba mientras veía como ambas princesas se dirigían al centro del salón

-¿Ya lo viste?

-Aun no… -susurro Serena buscando a Endimión con la mirada, fue entonces que lo reconoció, ocultando su rostro tras una mascara, entre la multitud y él se acercó a ella

-Princesa, ¿me concede esta pieza?

Serena extendió su mano y él la tomo –Desde luego, Endimión

Endimión hizo una reverencia a Serena, tras lo que ambos empezaron a bailar.

Sakura sonrió al ver a su hermana junto a su príncipe mientras ella decidía a que joven elegir para bailar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, se escucho un fuerte estruendo no muy lejos del Salón de Baile.

-¿Qué es eso?

Todo el salón comenzó a temblar y todos los invitados empezaron a gritar mientras corrían en todas direcciones tratando de salir del gran salón. En eso, los vitrales del salón se empezaron a romper y las lámparas de cristal que colgaban en el techo comenzaron a caer

-¡Cuidado, Sakura!- grito Serena mientras la empujaba cayendo sobre ella.

-¡Luna! ¡Artemis! Mis hijas!-Grito la reina desde el otro lado del salón

Inmediatamente los gatos que se encontraban en una esquina del salón y corrieron en dirección a las princesas para poder protegerlas

-¡Sailors, vengan conmigo!

-Si Alteza- Dijeron todas las Sailors Scauts ya transformadas y listas para defender su reino

Serenity salió del salón acompañada de varios guardias y las Sailor Sacauts mientras que Luna y Artemis trataban de llegar al centro del salón.

-¿Que está pasando?

-Nos atacan, Sakura, al reino... ¡Mantén tu cabeza abajo!

-¡Que! ¿Te refieras a guerra?

-¡Si, Sakura! ¡Cuidado!

En ese momento un enorme estallido surgió del techo, y poco a poco empezaron a caer pedazos de concreto dentro del salón de fiesta, Serena protegía con su cuerpo a Sakura pero cuando una enorme roca se dirigía hacia ellas alguien las empujo y empezaron a rodar por el piso hasta que chocaron con una mesa, en eso Sakura volteo a ver quien se encontraba encima de su hermana...

-¡Endimión!- Dijo Serena

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, princesas

Sakura estaba por pararse cuando empezaron a atacar directamente el palacio y los bombardeos ya entraban a la estructura del lugar, hubo una enorme explosión del lado izquierdo de Sakura y la princesa pelinegra salió volando junto con las cosas que se encontraban detrás de ella

-¡Sakura!

-¡Serena!

Debido a la explosión Sakura se estrello con una pared cayendo al suelo completamente adolorida y aturdida por los golpes...

-¡Sakura, levántate! ¡debes correr!

-¡Llego el momento! ¡Escapa, princesa!- termino de decir Etsuko

Sakura escuchaba esas voces en su cabeza y sabia que tenia que hacerles caso, pero no estaba dispuesta a irse sin Serena. Así que la princesa se puso de pie rompió la parte inferior de su vestido y trato de acercarse a Serena, que también buscaba la forma de reunirse con ella mientras Endimión la protegía...

-¡Serena! ¡Serena! –grito con desesperación Sakura tratando de esquivar los escombros del techo que caían sobre el salón

-¡Sakura! –grito Serena aproximándose a su hermana junto con Endimión

-¡Debemos de irnos! –dijo Endimión corriendo hacia la salida del salón junto con las princesas

-Ve al jardín, princesa - Dijeron Atsuko y Etsuko al mismo tiempo

-Debemos ir hacia el jardín, Serena –grito Sakura mientras seguían corriendo

Se escuchaban ataques, llantos y gritos de horror por todos lados. Sakura, Serena y Darién doblaron por el pasillo y vieron como varios soldados se acercaban desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Regresaron por donde venían tratando de encontrar otra salida, pero pronto se empezaron a ver acorralados.

Serena, al recordar que había un pasaje secreto a través del cual podrían llegar al jardín, lo abrió e hizo entrar primero a Sakura para correr tras ella; pero al notar que Endimión se había quedado atrás para luchar contra sus perseguidores, se detuvo sin saber que hacer: escapar junto a su hermana o regresar al lado de Endimión

-¿Serena?

-No puedo dejarlo, tengo que regresar por él

-Si vuelves te mataran

-Es un riesgo que debo tomar. Además debo volver a buscar a mamá, pero tú debes escapar

-¡No! ¡No me iré sin ti!

-Tienes que hacerlo, Sakura. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Nos reuniremos dentro de poco

-Serena… -Sakura empezó a llorar, algo dentro de ella le decía que las palabras de su hermana no eran cierto.

-Te amo, hermanita –dijo Serena abrazándola

-Yo también te amo, Sere

-Ahora corre lo más rápido que puedas ¡Corre!

-¡Corre! –gritaron los ángeles en la cabeza de Sakura

Sakura siguió llorando mientras corría, no hacia más que pensar en su hermana pero sabía que tenia que hacer lo que le estaban decíendo. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que salió del pasadizo, llegando al jardín y se dio cuenta que ese lugar no había sido atacado y estaba intacto, mientras no muy lejos se seguían escuchando las explosiones y los desgarradores gritos de pánico que se seguían extendiendo por todas partes.

Una nueva explosión se escucho muy cerca de donde estaba Sakura. Las columnas del jardín se fracturaron y una a una empezó a caer. Sakura intento esquivarlas, pero no vio una que caía sobre ella; trato de esquivarla lo más rápido que pudo, pero se tropezó y parte de los fragmentos cayeron sobre su pierna. Un dolor desgarrador la invadió y con todas sus fuerzas trato de quitarse de encima, lo cual logro solo para ver que había mucha sangre y que se había roto su pierna. Fue en ese momento que vio frente a ella a Etsuko y Atsuko

-Vayan por mamá, por Serena… Luna, Artemis… las Sailors… díganles que estoy aquí

-Lo sentimos, Princesa

-¿Es esta su profecía, verdad? ¿Es este el final de Milenio de Plata?

Los ángeles no respondieron, pero no necesitaban decir nada, Sakura supo que era cierto al ver sus miradas. En ese momento, se escucho una enorme explosión y todo el lugar empezó a temblar, a lo lejos se vio una gran luz rosada que salía de algún lugar del otro lado del palacio y Sakura reconoció la energía del Cristal de Plata que estaba siendo usado por la Reina Serenity

-¡Mamá!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Ya es muy tarde, princesa- Dijeron los ángeles mientras abrían sus alas.

-Se acabo… Todo se termino para Milenio de Plata, para nosotras –grito Sakura mientras seguía llorando

-Querida, con cada final...

-Hay un nuevo comienzo -Termino de decir Etsuko

-Y todo algún día...

-Volverá a tomar su curso- Termino de decir Atsuko.

En eso la luz rosada que se encontraba a lo lejos empezó a crecer, los ángeles desaparecieron y poco a poco esa luz alcanzo a Sakura...

Todo lo que se conocía había sido destruido, y ambas princesas viviría un destino muy diferente al que ya conocían...

* * *

><p><em>Y ahi esta esa parte de la historia de Milenio de Plata que no habia sido revelada hasta ahora.<em>

_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado del prologo, en unos días más subiremos el primer capitulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias que tengam, con mucho gusto tanto Sakurita como su servidora se las aclararemos._

_XOXO_  
><em>Sakuritacardcaptor1 &amp; Serenity<br>_


	2. Todo Inicia Otra Vez

_¡Hola!_

_¡Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios! Nos hace muy feliz a Sakurita y a mi que les gustara el inicio de está historia, que bien puede ser un S/D o un S/S; pero para saberlo, acompañennos por aqui.  
><em>

_Y como lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traemos el primer capitulo ¡Esperamos que lo disfruten!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 01<strong>

**Todo Inicia Otra Vez**

Hace un mes habían terminados las clases en la escuela, se estaba todavía en pleno verano y era uno de los días más calurosos que, hasta ese entonces, se había presentado en el año. Como la escuela empezaría en una semana y media y no habría más vacaciones por un buen tiempo, todos, incluyendo las familias y los grupos de amigos, estaban realizando sus últimos viajes de descanso para después empezar las actividades normales con "entusiasmo".

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, y se supone que todos debían estar en camino desde hace ya una hora, pero claro, cuando en los viajes de verano estaba incluida Serena Tsukino, todos sabían que lo último que se hacía con los horarios era cumplirlos.

-¡Serena! Puedes apresurarte, qué sentido tiene ir a la playa si se llega a las 5 de la tarde al lugar - Dijo, o mejor dicho, grito una de sus amigas que ya de tanto esperarla se había sentado en el capot de su carro

-¡Ya voy, Rei! -Respondió la rubia con una tostada en la boca mientras tomaba todo lo que se le ocurría sin siquiera analizar para que lo usaría en su viaje de 6 días a playa Sheng - ¿Por qué no buscan a Ami primero y después pasan por mí? -termino de decir mientras tragaba el ultimo pedazo de pan con mantequilla

-Porque ya estoy aquí, Serena -murmuro una chica peli azul que llevaba un vestido blanco y unos lentes que ocultaban sus ojos

-¡Qué, que!-Grito serena mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de su casa y parpadeaba 2 veces -Bueno... busquen a alguien más y por ultimo me buscan a mí!- Grito mientras entraba corriendo otra vez a su cuarto - ¡Mamá! Pásame el bolso azul- se escucho decir a lo lejos.

-¡Ya estamos todos, Serena tonta!- Dijo Rei ya en un tono bastante molesto- Ya eres la ultima. Ahora, si no te importa ¡móntate en el bendito carro de Darién y vámonos de una vez!

-Está bien, está bien -Respondió de mala gana la rubia mientras salía de su casa con un enorme bolso azul y un montón de cosas en cada mano que por lo visto no le había dado tiempo de guardar -¡Pero si me falta algo me lo prestaras tú! -Amenazo Serena sacándole la lengua a Rei, y dicho esto se monto en la camioneta de su actual novio Darién Chiba, o por lo menos eso creía...

-Buenos días, Amor- Dijo Serena un poco cansada una vez sentada en el copiloto de uno de los carros.

-¡Hola, Bombón! ¿No me darás un beso de buenos días?- Dijo el cantante principal del exitoso grupo _Three Lights, _Seiya Kou -Aunque si te tardabas un poco más, sería un beso de buenas tardes -Termino de decir en tono burlón mientras se escuchaban unas risas en la parte trasera del carro.

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué...?

-Te montaste en el carro equivocado, Serena -La interrumpió Taiki mientras suspiraba y se asomaba por la ventana -Mira por el retrovisor...-Termino de decir con algo de fastidio

-¡¿Ah? -Murmuro la rubia, y al ver por el pequeño espejo que se encuentra suspendido en la parte de arriba del carro pudo ver a Darién que la saludaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mejor te apuras o Rei te matara a golpes, Serena-murmuro Yaten con su típico tono antipático y seco.

-¡Serena! Si nos tardamos un poco más por tu culpa, juro que te lanzare un ataque -Grito Rei casi saliéndose por completo de la ventada del carro donde estaba.

-Está bien, está bien -Dijo Serena por segunda vez mientras se bajaba del carro de los Kou y cerraba la puerta con bastante fuerza

Camino hasta donde estaba el carro de Darién y entro

-Ahora sí. ¡Buenos días, Amor! -Dijo Serena volteándose a ver a su novio y regalándole una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días, Serena! -Respondió Darién -Casi me cambias por los Kou -Dijo en tono de broma

-Jamás haría algo así -Murmuro Serena mientras se acercaba y besaba tiernamente a su novio, Darién correspondió el beso y después de unos segundos se separo.

Le regalo una sonrisa a Serena e inmediatamente salieron todos los carros en caravana en dirección a la playa.

Como era de esperarse Serena durmió la mitad del camino y la otra mitad lo uso para arreglarse un poco y acomodar sus cosas que todavía estaban todas afuera del bolso.

-Amor, voy a ir a ponerme el traje de baño en la parte de atrás. No mires ¿ok?- Le dijo Serena a manera de burla mientras le besaba la mejilla a Darién

-¿No te lo pusiste, Princesa?-Pregunto sin dejar de ver el camino

-¿Como pude habérmelo puesto si Rei casi me entra a golpes por la hora?-Dijo la rubia poniendo una mueca de fastidio en su cara

-Jajá está bien, cámbiate y prometo no mirar- Murmuro Darién mientras colocaba una sonrisa.

Dicho esto Serena empezó a pasarse a la parte de atrás del carro con el traje de baño en una mano, de mas esta decir que antes de poder llegar se cayó dos veces y cuando por fin estuvo sentada en los asientos de atrás fue un verdadero proceso el quitarse la ropa, ponerse el traje de baño y volverse a vestir, pero después de una caída y un golpecito en la cabeza logro hacerlo. Como ya estaba vestida y necesitaba peinarse decidió hacerlo donde ya estaba y pasarse una vez lista, se arreglo su hermosa cabellera en dos coletas y después de ponerle un lazo de color blanco en cada una se armo de valor y se paso al asiento del copiloto de un solo golpe.

-Lo lograste, Princesa - Comento Darién en tono de burla mientras reía un poco

-Así parece- Respondió prendiendo la radio del carro y sacando su bolso de maquillaje para colocarse el protector solar de la cara.

Paso más o menos una media hora más de viaje antes de que se pudiera ver la costa a lo lejos, y cuando eso pasó tanto Serena como Mina se salieron de la ventada hasta la cintura mientras exclamaban lo hermoso que era el paisaje.

**OoOoO**

-Que bella se ve con ese vestido azul...

-No empieces, Seiya. Prometimos que haríamos este viaje para relajarnos, no para que tu sigas peleando con Darién...-Dijo Yaten volteando los ojos.

-Y ese es el plan, pero no es mi culpa que se salga por la ventana y se vea tan bella con el viento moviendo su vestido -Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa picara – Además, mira quién habla ¿Qué haces mirando al carro de atrás donde casualmente esta Mina asomada...?

- ¡Pero que estás diciendo! Solo quería ver si estábamos todos - Dijo Yaten un poco sonrojado

-Basta los dos- Murmuró Taiki- Tratemos de sobrevivir estos seis días todos juntos ¿sí? Nada de peleas y discusiones...

-Está bien...-Dijeron ambos hermanos mientras suspiraban al mismo tiempo.

**OoOoO**

Después de varios minutos más de carretera, la caravana de cuatro carros se encontraba cerca de la posada donde se quedarían todos por seis días. Encabezando el grupo iba el carro de Haruka y Michiru. Después el carro de Rei, que venía junto a Lita, Ami y ás de ellas estaba la camioneta de Darién y Serena. Y por último, el carro de los Kou, que según Seiya, era solo casualidad que siempre hubieran estado detrás del carro donde estaba la rubia.

Cruzaron dos calles más y entraron por un pequeño camino a la izquierda, siguieron por ahí hasta llegar al final de la carretera que se encontraba rodeada de otras posadas ya hospedadas, y cuando termino el recorrido vieron un cartel que decía _Posada Chirise_ en grande. Detrás de él se encontraba una bella casa de dos pisos, de paredes blancas y tejado rojo, con una terraza, una sala de estar en la entrada que constaba de tres sillas y una mesa cuadrada, un gran árbol enfrente del cual colgaba un columpio y un pequeño, pero hermoso jardín.

Habían llegado.

Sin perder mucho tiempo todos parquearon sus carros y salieron a contemplar el lugar donde se quedarían por seis días a partir de mañana

-¡Wow! Es encantadora ¿no creen?- Dijo Lita mientras se estiraba un poco saliendo del carro.

-Sí, bastante- Comento Ami -Que bueno que pudiste conseguir una posada para nosotros, que ya todas las demás están alquiladas

-No hay de que, Ami. -le respondió Haruka mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Michiru que se encontraba a su lado –Afortunadamente, el nombre de Michiru y el mío son algo conocidos, y eso ayudo para conseguir el lugar

-Se ve muy acogedora-Murmuro Rei bajando sus maletas del carro

-Si, como de película -Dijo Serena, en eso parpadeo 2 veces y volteo a ver la casa de un golpe- ¡Yo pido la terraza!-grito mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la posada.

-¿Como que pides la terraza? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena tonta?- Rei soltó las maletas que tenía en las manos y fue corriendo tras la rubia que ya había llegado a la entrada.

-Significa que me quedare en esa habitación con mi querido Darién porque lo dije primero, Rei.

-¡Qué! Si casi perdemos un día completo por tu culpa.

-Eso no viene al caso -Estableció Serena mientras volteaba la cara y se cruzaba de brazos.

**OoOoO**

-Esto va a ser así todo el viaje ¿verdad? -Dijo Lita mientras se colocaba una mano en la frente y contemplaba a sus amigas discutir a lo lejos.

-Me temo que si -Respondió Darién con una sonrisa

-Mejor hagan algo antes que se transformen y terminen destruyendo la posada -Murmuro Yaten mientras suspiraba y se acercaba al grupo.

-Gracias por ofrecerte, Yaten- Dijo Taiki mientras golpeaba la espalda de su hermano malhumorado.

-No, no, no…Ya va. Yo no dije absolutamente nada de ofrecerme.

-Yo iré -Declaro Seiya con su típica sonrisa picara, ya fuera del carro

-No -Dijo Darién de manera seca- Yo iré…-y sin darle tiempo a nadie empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-Qué incomodo…Solo compórtate, Kou, y no nos hagas este viaje tan pesado. No es muy difícil…

-No te metas, Tenoh. Además, no dije absolutamente nada malo, solo quería ayudar- Le dijo Seiya mientras se colocaba ambas manos detrás de la nuca y empezaba a caminar.

-¡Ja! Por favor, como si tus intensiones fueran buenas con la gatita…

-¡¿Qué dijiste? -Respondió Seiya volteándose completamente y mirando fijamente a Haruka.

-Lo que escuchaste.

-Ya te lo dije, Tenoh, no te metas en esto o…

-¿O qué, Kou?-Dijo Haruka interrumpiéndolo y avanzando unos pasos hacia donde estaba él

-Simplemente no es tu problema…-Le respondió Seiya tratando de relajar el ambiente.

-Todo lo que concierne a la gatita es mi problema. Ella es mi princesa y mi deber es protegerla de cualquier cosa, hasta de idiotas patanes como tu…-Murmuro Haruka burlándose se Seiya y tentándolo a iniciar una pelea, cosa que si nadie intervenía terminaría sucediendo

-¿Por qué mejor no entramos en la casa para arreglarnos e irnos a la playa?-Interrumpió Michiru colocándose justo enfrente de Haruka sonriéndole.

-Si, Seiya, ya fue suficiente -Dijeron ambos hermanos del pelinegro mientras lo tomaban por los hombros y empezaban a arrástralo literalmente a la casa-¿Nos avisan cuando saldremos a la playa?

-Seguro -Les respondió Michiru regalándoles una sonrisa -Y tú, vamos a arreglar nuestras cosas -Termino de decir ya dirigiéndose a Haruka cuya reacción fue relajarse por completa y sonreírle de vuelta. Ambas tomaron sus cosas y empezaron a encaminarse en dirección a la posada.

-Acabamos de llegar y ya hubo una muy ruidosa discusión que casi termina en pelea- Dijo Lita entre risas a sus amigas que junto a ella habían visto todo el espectáculo.

-Bueno, podemos decir que la casa ya esta estrenada. Como dice el viejo refrán: _casa peleada, casa estrenada _-Respondió Mina sonriendo y entre cerrando los ojos.

-¿Sabes, Mina? Generalmente cambias todos los refranes, pero estoy segura que ese no existe-Le respondió Ami en tono de burla

-¿Ah no?

-Chicas ¿Cómo dividiremos los grupos?-Pregunto Lita ya terminando de bajar las maletas de sus compañeras del carro

-Yo iré con Rei-Dijo Ami.

-Perfecto entonces Lita y yo seremos compañeras.

Y dicho esto las tres chicas que todavía no habían entrado a la posada empezaron a encaminarse en su dirección.

En la casa había seis habitaciones con cuatro baños comunes. Así que al todos ya estar adentro de la posada decidieron que un baño seria para los Kou, otro para Lita, Mina, Ami y Rei, el tercero para Haruka y Michiru y el ultimo para Darién y Serena; que después de haber peleado por media hora seguida, termino obtenido la habitación con la terraza. El resto de las parejas que compartirían habitación es bastante obvio: Lita estaría con Mina, Rei con Ami, Haruka y Michiru, Darién y Serena, Taiki y Yaten, y la ultima habitación la tomo Seiya para él solo.

Todos desempacaron sus cosas, y después de un pequeño descanso ya que el viaje había sido bastante largo, el grupo de amigos empezó a alistarse para ir a visitar playa Sheng, que solo quedaba a diez minutos caminando desde la posada saliendo por la parte de atrá el grupo de amigos termino de arreglar sus pertenencias, y después de preparar su bolso de playa, se encaminaron juntos a playa Sheng

Afortunadamente, o según Rei gracias a un milagro, Serena no se tardo mucho y de esa forma no perdieron más tiempo. Caminaron por la ruta que se tomaba saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa, y después de 10 minutos ya estaba sobre arena seca a 6 metros de agua sol estaba radiante, el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube. Y aunque hacía mucho calor, había una ligera brisa que refrescaba todo el lugar.

Serena salió corriendo hacia la orilla y los demás chicos se acercaron caminando para instalarse en un lugar frente la playa. Darién coloco las sombrillas mientras Rei ponía las toallas. Haruka y Lita se encargaron de abrir las sillas para ponerlas en la arena y los Kou cargaron las cavas hasta el lugar. Cuando todo ya estuvo listo, las chicas que querían tomar sol se empezaron a colocar bronceador y las demás fueron a acompañar a Serena que ya estaba casi adentro del mar.

-¡Vamos, Serena! -Le animo Mina ya casi al lado de ella -Deja tus sandalias aquí con las mías- Sugirió.

-Está bien- Respondió la rubia, y dicho esto ambas dejaron sus pareos y el calzado de playa en el mismo lugar para entrar a nadar en el mar.

Después de un rato se les unió Ami y Lita y entre las cuatro empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Rei y Michiru tomaban sol, Haruka leía un libro bajo una de las sombrillas al igual que Taiki. Darién se preparaba un daiquiri y Seiya y Yaten fueron a caminar un rato por la playa

Todos la estaban pasando bien y cuando Darién termino de tomar su daiquiri, entro al mar con las chicas las cuales ya tenían rato ahí.

-¿Puedo acompañarlas, señoritas?-Dijo al estar ahí en tono burlón

-Pensé que nunca vendrías, Amor -Le dijo Serena, y él se le acerco para abrazarla por la espalda mientras seguían conversando.

Estuvieron así como quince minutos más y cuando lograron divisar a lo lejos una cancha de voleibol de playa decidieron salir para jugar un partido.

-Chicos, que tal una partido de voleibol playero-Dijo Mina muy entusiasmada cuando ya llegaron donde estaban los demás.

-Me parece una excelente idea-Respondió Rei parándose y estirando los brazos -Pero no voy a estar en el equipo de Serena -Dijo causando unas pequeñas risas entre sus compañeros

-¡Oye! -Dijo la rubia.

-Tranquila, Princesa -Murmuro Darién colocando una mano en su cintura.

-Bueno, yo si me anoto -Comento Haruka cerrando el libro que leía.

-Nosotros tamb... -Estaban por terminar de decir los Kou cuando una voz los interrumpió.

-Disculpen -Dijo una señora que se encontraba a pocos metros -No quisiera interrumpir -Termino de decir haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No se preocupe -Respondió Michiru que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada -¿En qué podemos ayudarla?

-Lo que pasa es que vine a acompañada de una muchacha y hace media hora me dijo que iba a caminar y no ha vuelto. Me tiene muy preocupada y me preguntaba si la habían visto. No es muy alta y tiene el pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura con los ojos color azul como los suyos -Dijo la señora apuntando a Serena.

-La verdad no ha pasado por aquí, señora -Le respondió Haruka con un tono muy educado.

-Bueno, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo -Dijo bajando la cabeza con una expresión muy triste -Que tengan un buen día - Se dispuso a irse cuando la voz de Seiya la detuvo.

-Disculpe - la señora volteo -Si lo desea, podemos ayudarla a buscar -Insinuó el pelinegro, lo que causo sonrisas en todo el grupo, hasta en Darién.

-No quisiera molestarlos.

-No lo hace, además, con once pares de ojos más, seguro la encontraremos más rápido -Termino de decirle sonriendo, y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

La mujer muy agradecida acepto la ayuda y rápidamente los muchachos se dividieron en varios grupos para empezar a buscar por todo el lugar.

Serena y Darién empezaron a caminar a lo largo de la playa buscando cualquier niña que tuviera las características que les había dicho la mujer mientras que los demás buscaban en las tiendas cercanas o adentro del mar. Así pasaron 15 minutos y al parecer nadie había visto la supuesta niña...

-¿No será mentira de la señora? -Comento Mina ya un poco cansada de caminar de un lado a otro.

-¡Mina! ¿Cómo crees eso? -Le respondió Rei.

-Solo digo. Llevamos toda la tarde buscando y nada...

-Pues no digas estupideces. Una persona no mentiría sobre la desaparición de una niña -Le dijo Lita.

-Está bien, está bien… Solo era una opinión...- Murmuro Mina.

-Miren ahí están Serena y los demás, hablemos con ellos. Quizás ya la encontraron -Declaro Haruka, y dicho esto todo el gran grupo se encamino en dirección hacia donde estaba la rubia y su novio.

-¡Chicos! ¿La encontraron?-Dijo Ami mientras se acercaba todo el grupo.

-No...-Dijo Serena entre suspiros.

-Supongo que ustedes tampoco -Comento Darién un poco desanimado.

-Obviamente... -Murmuro Seiya en un tono bajo, pero todos lograron escucharlo y voltearon a verlo con una expresión de reclamo.

-Bueno... -Dijo Lita tratando de apaciguar el incómodo silencio -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Pues supongo que esperar. La señora fue a revisar si la niña había regresado a su casa de playa, es posible que este ahí -Dijo Serena mientras todos afirmaran con la cabeza a manera de aceptación.

El grupo siguió hablando sobre donde habían estado buscando y sobre las características que tenia la niña extraviada mientras Darién poco a poco se fue separando del grupo y se volteo a ver el paisaje que tenían a sus espaldas.

El sol estaba radiante todavía y se podía sentir una brisa fresca que recorría el én soltó la mano de Serena y camino unos cuantos pasos en dirección al mar manteniendo su mirada fija en el acantilado de la parte derecha de la playa, que era bastante alto y abajo rompían las olas de una manera violenta y fuerte. Darién subió la mirada con lentitud hasta que llego a la parte de arriba y pudo ver que justo en la orilla la sombra de una persona que se encontraba parada mirando a alguna razón Darién sintió su corazón latir más rápido y su respiración estaba agitada. No podía quitar la mirada de la sombra que se encontraba de pie a lo lejos.

_-Sálvala_

Una ligera voz resonó en la mente de Darién al escucharla. En ese momento, el moreno pudo ver como la sombra que había contemplado por varios minutos empezaba a caer por el gran acantilado hasta chocar con el agua salada y las olas del mar.

Sin saber que lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera, y sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie, se quito la playera que se había puesto antes y se lanzo al agua, nadando con todas sus fuerzas. Sus amigos al darse cuenta, gritaron su nombre pero ya Darién estaba muy lejos para escuchar. Toda su atención estaba en salvar a la persona que cayó desde el acantilado.

Nado por varios minutos en esa dirección manteniendo su vista fija en las piedras que se encontraban en las bases del acantilado, mientras esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que la persona que había caído siguiera con vida. Nado un poco más y cuando ya sentía las olas abatirse con fuerza contra la tierra, y como la corriente siempre trataba de hundirlo, supo que había llegado al lugar indicado. Se sostuvo de una piedra tratando de recuperar el aire, mirando desesperadamente por todas partes, tratando de encontrar a esa persona.

No lograba ver nada y poco a poco el pánico empezó a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

Volvió a tomar aire mientras se sumergía en el agua, teniendo la esperanza de poder ver algo. Pero no veía a nadie a su alrededor

-_A la derecha_

Darién nuevamente logro oír en su mente esa voz que lo había hecho nadar hasta ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, volteo a su derecha y empezó a nadar hacia lo hondo, hasta que finalmente vio una figura oscura que se hundía lentamente. Una chica. La tomo por ambos brazos y comenzó a nadar en dirección a la superficie. Logro salir del agua y, colocando a la chica que había salvado a sus espaldas, trato de combatir la corriente para poder llegar a la orilla de la playa.

La fuerza de las olas eran muy fuerte, y cada vez que estas se abatían en contra de ellos, Darién perdía más fuerza. Sabiendo perfectamente en que situación estaba, empezó a calcular las posibilidades que tenían de salvarse. Si es que ya uno de ellos no se había ahogado...

Sujeto a la chica a sus espaldas con desesperación, y antes de darse por vencido frente al imponente mar que lo terminaría hundiendo, dijo:

-Si me enviaste aquí, por lo menos ayúdame un poco...

Y al terminar de murmurar esa frase,Darién se aferro a su acompañante y dejo de luchar…

El moreno sintió como empezaba a hundirse y abrió los ojos bajo el agua para mirar el sol por última vez. Cerro nuevamente los ojos y tomo con ambas manos los brazos que se encontraban alrededor de su cuello. En ese momento, una imagen borrosa de un ángel de cabello negro apareció en su mente...

-Gracias, Príncipe...-Susurro el ángel, este subió una mano y sin Darién darse cuenta una fuerza los empezó a empujar desde lo hondo de las aguas saladas hasta la superficie.

Darién tomo un gran respiro, aliviando la presión que sentía en los pulmones, y junto con ese impulso que sentía, lo ayudaba a avanzar. Empezó a nadar nuevamente. Logro salir de la base del acantilado, y al ya estar fuera le era más fácil nadar por la falta de corriente. Estaba muy cansado y sentía como sus músculos le ardían de tanto esfuerzo físico que había hecho, pero aun así no dejaría de pedalear. No se daría por vencido...

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué le pasa a Darién? ¿Por qué entro así al mar sin decir nada? Ya ni puedo verlo -Gritaba Serena mientras miraba la playa de esquina a esquina.

-Tranquila, gatita. Estoy casi segura que Darién vio algo que lo hizo reaccionar así -Le dijo Haruka sin quitar su mirada del mar.

-Pero no entiendo porque hizo algo así –dijo Serena

-No te preocupes, Bombón. Seguramente regresara en cualquier momento y nos dirá porque hizo esto

Todos se encontraban de pie a la orilla del mar buscando alguna señal de Darién, pero solo veían surfistas y algunos niños jugando con pelotas en el agua.

Aunque Seiya no se llevara muy bien con él, estaba preocupado al igual que los demás. Darién tenía mucho tiempo sin aparecer y la espera hacia que empezaran a surgir conclusiones o ideas no muy agradables.

El pelinegro miro hacia a la izquierda sin ningún resultado. Ya un poco resignado, volteo su mirada hacia la parte derecha de la playa logrando ver muy a lo lejos una figura que se movía...

-¡Ahí! –Grito Seiya mientras corría hacia el mar, y sin decir más nada se adentro en el agua y empezó a nadar.

Sin mucha diferencia de tiempo Haruka, Yaten y Taiki comenzaron a seguirlo y, después de unos cuantos minutos, ya los cuatro nadaban en esa dirección. Seiya iba en la delantera y cuando llego a donde estaba Darién. Lo sostuvo por ambos brazos y empezó a nadar de regreso a la orilla.

- ¡Darién! ¿Me escuchas?- Le gritaba el pelinegro para asegurarse que seguía consiente.

-¡Seiya! -Escucho decir a sus espaldas, y al voltearse vio que ya habían llegado Yaten, Taiki y Haruka.

-¡Tenoh! sujétalo por el otro lado, está muy aturdido

-Si -Respondió firmemente Haruka mientras tomaba a Darién por el lado izquierdo.

-¡Seiya, carga a la niña antes que se hunda! Nosotros cargaremos a Darién -Le dijeron sus hermanos, y fue justo en ese momento cuando Seiya se dio cuenta que Darién no estaba solo.

Sin indagar mucho en ese hecho, tomo la niña que Darién cargaba y entre los cuatro lograron llevarlos a ambos a la orilla de la playa.

Al llegar todos se lanzaron a la arena por el cansancio acostándose boca arriba para poder tranquilizar su respiración.

-¡Darién !-Grito Serena al ver a su novio tosiendo arrodillado en la arena.

-Dale espacio, Serena. Necesita aire -Dijo Rei bloqueándole el camino a su amiga rubia que ya tenía intenciones de ir y abrazar desesperadamente a su novio.

Todos se encontraban agitados, y cuando Seiya llego a la orilla siendo el último, lo primero que hizo fue acostar la niña que cargaba en la arena antes de lanzarse al piso.

Darién abrió los ojos por completo y lo primero que vio fue como colocaban a la niña inconsciente a pocos metros de él. Por segunda vez en ese día, el moreno reacciono sin pensarlo y se abalanzo sobre ella.

-¡Ami! Mantén su cabeza recta -Ordeno a la peli azul que tenía enfrente, a lo cual ella obedeció sin que le hiciera cuestionamiento alguno.

Darién coloco su mano derecha en el cuello y con su dedo índice y medio de esa mano busco la yugular para saber si seguía con vida.

-Tiene pulso –Dijo él colocándose muy cerca de su cara para tener justo enfrente su nariz -Pero no respira, necesita una reanimación cardio pulmonar

El moreno se coloco a la altura de su cabeza, con una mano levanto su barbilla y con la otra le tapo la nariz, coloco su boca encima de la de ella y empezó a exhalar para que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, se retiro pero ella aun no reaccionaba

- ¡Vamos! -Dijo él volviendo a hacer el mismo proceso y ya todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor empezaban a derramar pequeñas lagrimas sabiendo como terminaría la situación.

Darién volvió alejarse de su boca y todavía la niña seguía totalmente inconsciente sin reaccionar

-Darién, creo que...

-¡No! -Interrumpió a Ami -Sigue manteniendo su cabeza arriba, solo uno más... -Y dicho esto se volvió a acercar para exhalar en su boca por última vez.

Justo en medio del proceso, Darién sintió como los pulmones de quien se había convertido en su paciente se llenaron finalmente de aire, logrando sentir una pequeña reacción muscular por parte de ella. Inmediatamente se retiro por completo y después de tanta angustia, logro ver como ella abría los ojos repentinamente y empezaba a toser volteándose hacia un lado de su cuerpo para sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

Todas las personas que los habían rodeado empezaron a aplaudir de felicidad. Serena, haciendo a un lado a Rei, se arrodillo al lado de Darién, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. La niña,después de toser varias veces, se volteo a ver a la pareja que tenia al otro lado de su cuerpo y por primera vez Darién vio directamente los ojos de su rescatada.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto todavía preocupado

Ella lo miro directamente y sin ninguna reacción emocional asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo Serena mirándola con una expresión dulce y colocando una sonrisa en su cara.

-Sakura.

**OoOoO**

Una brillante luz ilumino por pocos segundos gran parte del espacio donde se encontraban...

Takeshi, después de muchos años abrió los ojos por primera vez...

El guardián miro a su alrededor y cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse en la presencia que lo había despertado. Era de ella. Estaba seguro. Medito unos minutos y después de detectar de donde venia esa energía, comenzó a volar y desapareció...

**OoOoO**

Los ángeles aparecieron unos segundos antes que el gran mago despertara de su eterna meditación. Kisho abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró frente a él a Atsuko y Etsuko

-El momento ha llegado, señor... -Dijeron al mismo tiempo -Grandes cambios están por suceder.

**OoOoO**

-¿Dónde te habías metido, Sakura? Estaba muy preocupada por ti

-Lo lamento… -dijo Sakura agachando la mirada, sentada en la arena

-¿Es ella la chica a la que buscaba, señora? –le pregunto Taiki cuando la vieron acercarse a ellos

-Sí, es ella

-Vaya susto que le metiste a tu mamá. Nos hizo buscarte por toda la playa

-¡Mina! –dijo Lita dándole un codazo a la rubia para que no hiciera comentarios inoportunos

-Nana no es mi madre, pero cuida de mí como si lo fuera –respondió Sakura–Les agradezco por haberme salvado, pero ya es hora de que regrese a casa

Sakura trato de incorporarse, pero Darién se lo impidió

-Después de lo que paso, lo que necesitas ahora es descansar. No creo que sea bueno que camines bajo el sol

-Hablas como si fueras medico

-Es que lo soy. Acabo de graduarme de la Universidad de Tokio –dijo Darién –Te llevaremos hasta tu posada ¿En donde estas hospedada?

-En ninguna. La casa de playa de mi familia no está lejos de aquí

-Entonces te llevare hasta allí ¿Me permites?–dijo Darién

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto Sakura confundida

-Cargarte. No creo que sea buena idea que camines hasta tu casa

-Debes de estar agotado por todo lo que nadaste, Amor –dijo Serena –Seiya ¿Por qué no llevas tu a Sakura?

-Claro, Bombón –respondió el pelinegro de inmediato. No podía negarle nada de lo que le pidiera la rubia

Seiya levanto a Sakura en brazos, provocando que ella se sonrojara de inmediato. Sakura le indico a Darién que fueran a la izquierda de la playa, al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el acantilado. Serena tomo del brazo a su novio y camino tras ellos seguidos de sus amigos a lo largo de la costa rumbo al hogar de Sakura

-No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma, Darién. Tenía mucho miedo de que te pasara algo

-Perdóname por preocuparte, Princesa… Es solo que todo fue tan raro

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto ella confundida

-La forma en que ocurrió todo… Vi a Sakura cuando cayó desde lo alto del acantilado

-¿Crees que…? –empezó a decir Serena, asustada por el rumbo en que iban sus pensamientos

-No sé. Quiero creer que fue un accidente, pero no sé. Y luego esa voz… Ya ni sé lo que digo. Todo fue tan extraño.

-Descuida, veremos que ella se encuentre bien y que no le pase nada malo

**OoOoO**

Después de varios minutos, todos llegaron hasta una enorme casa, que más bien parecía una mansión, mucho más grande que la posada en la que estaban hospedados. La fachada de la residencia tenía una pequeña escalinata, arriba de la cual había un amplio porche; grandes ventanas a cada lado de la puerta y balcones en cada ventana del segundo piso. Al entrar, los recibió un amplio vestíbulo desde donde se veían unas amplias escaleras en forma de Y al fondo.

Nana guio al grupo hasta la sala de estar. La decoración era moderna, pero muy elegante: grabados japonés del mar, jarrones artesanales, varios sillones y un pequeño piano al fondo de la sala. Seiya se acercó a uno de los sofás de la estancia y bajo a Sakura de sus brazos

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. En verdad se los agradezco

-Con este calor seguramente deben tener mucha sed –dijo Nana –Seria bueno invitarles una limonada y pedirles que se queden a cenar ¿No te parece, Sakura?

-Gracias, pero no quisiéramos causar molestias –dijo Ami

-No será ninguna molestia. Es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo que han hecho por Sakura. Esperen aquí, enseguida traeré las limonadas –dijo Nana retirándose de la sala

-Espero que no te estemos causando ninguna molestia –dijo Michiru –No quisiéramos causarte problemas con tu familia con nuestra presencia

-Claro que no. Mis padres ni siquiera están en playa Sheng. Pero, por favor siéntense –dijo Sakura a lo que los demás obedecieron.

-¿Viniste aquí de vacaciones con tus hermanos? –pregunto Serena

-No tengo hermanos. Soy hija única

-Tienes suerte. Así no tienes que lidiar con hermanos tan molestos como los míos –dijo Seiya

-¡Pero si quien sufre soy yo al tenerte como hermano! –comento Yaten molesto

-Chicos, compórtense –les pidió Taiki

-Ustedes son muy graciosos –dijo Sakura -Pero siento que los he visto en alguna parte

-Seguramente nos abras visto en la televisión o escuchado alguna de nuestras canciones –dijo Seiya –Somos el grupo _Three Lights_

-Lo siento. No me suena familiar su grupo

-¿Debes de estar bromeando? –dijo Mina sorprendida

-No. Casi no leo revistas y no sé mucho sobre los famosos

-Es increíble, se está repitiendo la historia –comento Seiya suspirando –Bombón tampoco sabía que era parte del grupo _Three Lights _cuando me conoció

En ese momento regreso Nana con las limonadas. Todos tomaron una bebida y Nana volvió a retirarse, informándoles que en un rato más estaría la cena.

-¿En que curso estudias, Sakura?

-En primer año de preparatoria. Entrare en la Preparatoria de Jubban cuando terminen las vacaciones

-Nosotros estudiamos allí –dijo Lita -Estamos en tercer año

-Seguramente nos veremos muy seguido cuando comiencen las clases –dijo Serena –Y si quieres, después de clases podríamos ir a jugar videojuegos o a comer en el Crown

-Me encantaría, Serena… Aunque por las tardes tomo clases de ballet

-Suena muy interesante. ¿Tienes mucho estudiando ballet?

-Desde que tenía cinco años. Espero algún día convertirme en una bailarina profesional

-Algo me dice que lo lograras algún día –dijo Darién

-¿Y también tocas el piano, Sakura? –pregunto Rei

-Oh, no. A mis padres les gusta la música y esperaban que aprendiera a tocar el piano o algún otro instrumento, pero nunca lo hice… Creo que se sienten decepcionados porque no he hecho todo lo que esperaban que hicieran –dijo Sakura con un poco de tristeza

-No digas eso. Estoy segura de que ellos te quieren mucho –dijo Serena tomando una de sus manos

-Sí, supongo que si…

Sakura suspiro profundamente, esquivando la mirada de Serena y los demás. Para todos fue evidente que ella sentía una profunda tristeza y soledad. Para Darién, una razón más para preocuparse por ella.

-¿Sabes? Haruka es muy buena tocando el piano –dijo Michiru -¿Te gustaría que tocara algo para ti?

-Sí, es verdad. Te encantara escucharla tocar –comento Lita, a lo que el resto de las chicas hicieron comentarios positivos a favor de la guardiana de Urano

-Claro, me encantaría escucharte, Haruka

Haruka se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el piano. Se sentó en el banquillo y comenzó a tocar. El sonido de una alegra melodía inundo toda la estancia mientras Tenoh tocaba un vals. Darién se puso de pie y se acercó a Sakura

-¿Me concederías esta pieza, Sakura?

- ¿Me estas invitando a bailar? -Insinuó la pelinegra con una cara de asombro

-Pues si, al menos que no quieras -Respondio Darien sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara -Estoy seguro que debes bailar mucho mejor que yo.

-Sí, será un placer –respondió ella ligeramente sonrojada. Tomo la mano de él, que la estrecho a su cuerpo y comenzaron a bailar

-¿Alguna vez habías bailado un vals?

-No, esta es la primera vez que lo bailo o que alguien me invita a bailar. De hecho, Darién… es la primera vez que recibo visitas. Casi no tengo amigos –dijo Sakura bajando la mirada

-Menos mal que a mí me encantaría ser tu amigo

-¿Enserio? –dijo Sakura sorprendida levantando la vista a él

-Sí. Y a Serena también le gustaría ser tu amiga. Al igual que todos nosotros, ¿tu que dices?

-También me gustaría que fuéramos amigos

**OoOoO**

Mina había logrado levantar a Yaten a rastras y lo hizo bailar con ella. Taiki fue más sutil, y con una sencilla invitación, saco a bailar a Ami. Mientras tanto, Serena observaba desde su asiento como Darién y Sakura bailaban por la sala, como la hacía girar y provocar que ella se sonriera. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo.

Pero aun así, la rubia no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de celos al ver a su novio junto a Sakura. Si, era consciente de que Darién estaba preocupado por ella y por eso le prestaba mucha atención a la pelinegra. Quizás era tontería sentirse así, pero Tsukino no podía evitar sentirse celosa.

-Tú también debes divertirte, Bombón. Ven, vamos a bailar –dijo Seiya tomando su mano, haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie

-Es que, yo…

-No creo que a Darién le importe que bailes conmigo, ya que él está con Sakura

-Claro que no, Seiya. Además, no tiene nada de malo que baile con mi mejor amigo

Seiya se puso un poco serio al escuchar las palabras: _mejor amigo._ Sabía muy bien que solo era eso para la rubia, pero no pudo evitar que le doliera. Aun así, sonrió ante Serena mientras ella ponía su mano en el hombro del pelinegro y comenzaban a bailar. Al menos ella había dejado atrás sus pequeños celos

-¿Ya te dijo Darién porque reacciono como lo hizo en la playa?

-Vio a Sakura cuando cayó del acantilado. Como buen médico, fue hasta ella para tratar de salvarla

-¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ella en el acantilado? Fue peligroso que Sakura estuviera allí sola

-Es lo que me preocupa. Sé nota que es muy tímida y se siente sola… -dijo ella dando un suspiro -No sé qué pensar, Seiya

-Tal vez solo quería ver el mar desde lo alto del acantilado y resbalo. No me parece que sea el tipo de persona que quiera hacer una locura

-Sí, es probable que solo haya sido un accidente

**OoOoO**

Lo que en un principio Serena había pensado que era una tontería, parecía que después de todo no lo era.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, los hicieron pasar a todos a un amplio comedor. Darién se sentó al lado de Sakura, prestándole su atención a ella en vez de a su novia. En un principio no había querido darle mucha importancia, después de todo, era normal que Darién se interesara en ella tras lo ocurrido aquella tarde. Tal y como todos mostraban intereses en conocer a la joven, así como ella ansiaba conocer mejor a sus nuevos amigos.

A la rubia le agradaba Sakura, y mucho, por alguna sentía muy bien a su lado, como si la conociera de toda la vida y no solo algunas horas. Lo único que le molestaba era que Darién le prestara más atención a su nueva amiga que a su novia.

Tras la cena, cuando volvieron a la sala para tomar el té y pasteles, mientras se hacían planes para que Sakura los acompañara los próximos días, Serena se dio cuenta de que Darién ya ni la volteaba a ver por ningún motivo. Eso provoco que los celos y la molestia de la rubia se fueran por todo lo alto.

No iba a ser nada fácil para Darién enfrentar los celos de Serena Tsukino.

**OoOoO**

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana en la playa, Sakura

-Y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo –dijo Ami educadamente –Hasta mañana

-¡Hasta mañana! ¡Buenas noches!

Sakura alzo su mano, mientras observaba desde el porche a sus nuevos amigos alejarse de la casa por la playa. Su corazón se sentía rebosante de alegría como nunca. Todos habían sido muy amables y atentos con ella. No podía sentirse más feliz de que sus nuevos amigos fueran aquellos chicos

-Sin duda fue una buena noche. No te había visto sonreír de esa forma

-Nunca me había sentido así, Nana. Supongo que así es como se sienten las personas que tienen amigos. Y más como lo son todos ellos

-Se nota que son buenos muchachos. En especial Darién–dijo Nana haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara

-Sí, bueno… él me agrada mucho y ha sido muy amable conmigo. Pero Darién es el novio de Serena y ella me simpatiza mucho. Además, algo me dice que seremos muy buenas amigas

**OoOoO**

-Sakura sin duda es una chica muy agradable ¿No te parece, Princesa?

-Sí, ella es muy linda –respondió Serena mientras buscaba por tercera vez su pijama en el closet de su habitación

-Es cierto que es algo tímida, pero una vez que entra en confianza, te das cuenta de que es una persona encantadora

-Por lo visto quedaste fascinado con ella, Darién –dijo ella un poco molesta

-De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Pasa que no has dejado de hablar de ella. Pareciera como si estuvieras enamorado de ella –dijo ella malhumorada

-Sabes que la única que me importa eres tú, Princesa

-Pues hoy no me parece que sea así. Solo dices, Sakura esto y Sakura aquello… Mientras estuvimos en su casa, ni siquiera volteabas a verme

-Eso no es verdad

-Claro que sí. Pregúntale a Seiya, él también se dio cuenta

-Por favor, Seiya siempre te va a dar la razón sin importar que estés equivocada

-¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

-Solo digo que te escudas de tu amiguito cuando quieres que te den la razón

-¡Porque la tengo! Prácticamente desaparecí para ti mientras estuviste con Sakura

-¿Y me lo dices tú que siempre estas con Seiya? –dijo Darién molesto

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que sacar a Seiya en nuestras discusiones?

-Porque si hablamos de celos, siempre logras que saque los míos cuando estas con él

-Es absurdo porque él es solo mi mejor amigo

-Al igual que Sakura solo es mi amiga

-Pues a mí no me parecía que fuera así

-¡Lo ves! ¡Tú y tus celos absurdos!

-¡No son absurdos!

-¡Si lo son!

-¡Urg! No tengo por qué seguir escuchándote. ¡Me voy de aquí! –dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta

-¡Bien! ¡Porque yo tampoco quiero seguirte escuchando!

Serena salió de su habitación dando un portazo. Justo en ese momento, Seiya iba saliendo de la habitación de sus hermanos y se acerco a ella

-¿Estás bien, Bombón?

-Discutí con Darién

-Ya veo… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No. Mejor vamos a dar un paseo

-Claro

Serena y Seiya salieron de la posada por la parte de atrás. Caminaron por varios minutos en silencio hasta llegar a la playa. Allí se sentaron en la arena a unos metros del mar, contemplándolo bajo el brillo de las estrellas

-Este lugar es muy bonito de noche ¿verdad Bombón?

-Sí, lo es –dijo ella dando un suspiro –A veces me pregunto por qué no todo es tan pacifico como la calma del mar

-Ni que lo digas. Es bueno no tener a todas esas fans acosándome por aquí

-Este sitio esta tan fuera del mapa que nadie buscaría por aquí al famoso cantante Seiya Kou.

-Cierto, si por mi fuera nunca me iría de aquí

-Tampoco me gustaría irme de aquí con tal de no seguir discutiendo con Darién

-¿Me dirás por qué fue esta vez?

-Por Sakura –respondió ella –No me mal entiendas, Seiya. Ella me agrada mucho. Pero tú viste como se comporto Darién con ella… Fue como si dejara de existir para él

-No entiendo como alguien podría hacer eso, cuando es imposible no darse cuenta de tu presencia cuando entras en algún lugar y más con ese brillo tan especial que tienes

-¿Por qué siempre me tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas? –dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

-Porque es la verdad. Eres muy importante para mí, Bombón. No me gusta verte triste por culpa de nadie cuando lo que más quiero es que seas feliz… Yo haría hasta lo imposible con tal de verte feliz –murmuro él acercándose al rostro de Serena para besarla.

Ella se aparto al darse cuenta de la cercanía que había entre los rostros de ambos. Se puso de pie y lo miro confundida

-Seiya ¿Ibas… Ibas a besarme?

-Escúchame, Bombón. Yo… -trato de decir él mientras se ponía de pie

-Cuando volviste de Kinmoku, creí que habías dicho que seríamos amigos, los mejores amigos… y ahora esto. No lo entiendo

-Ya sé lo que dije. Pero no quiero callar lo que siento por ti. No cuando eres lo mejor de mi vida, Bombón… -dijo él tomando la mano de la rubia -Te amo

-Yo también te quiero, Seiya, pero como a un amigo. Mi mejor amigo –dijo ella –Por eso quiero ser completamente honesta contigo al decirte que el dueño de mi corazón es otra persona

-Darién…

Serena asintió con la cabeza y el pelinegro se maldijo mentalmente. Sabía muy bien que Serena amaba a Darién, y aun así le dijo que la amaba. Había cometido una gran estupidez que ponía en riesgo su relación con la rubia.

En momentos como ese deseaba estar en el lugar de Darién y no solo ser el mejor amigo de Serena.

-Es curioso, porque eso ya lo sabía y aun así… -dijo él dando un largo suspiro -Es afortunado por tener a su lado a la chica más especial del Universo

-Lo siento mucho, Seiya

-Después de esto, ¿crees que nosotros…?

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos como antes? Yo espero que sí. No me gustaría perder una amistad tan importante para mí

-A mí tampoco me gustaría perderte, Bombón

Serena sonrió, se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrecho aun más a él. Aunque no lo amara de la misma forma que él a ella, al menos estaba más tranquilo al saber que siempre estaría a su lado.

-¡Serena!

La rubia y el pelinegro voltearon al escuchar la voz de Darién, se separaron y lo vieron aproximarse a ellos.

Darién había esperado que Serena volviera al cabo de unos minutos después de su discusión, pero al darse cuenta de que su novia no regresaba, había salido a buscarla. Y ahora la encontraba en los brazos de Seiya. Era obvio que ella correría al lado de él.

Como deseaba Darién en esos momentos intercambiar lugar con Seiya.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estuvieras con él, Serena? Siempre tienes que ir con tu mejor amigo al rescate

-Solo salimos a caminar un rato

-Ya me di cuenta de ello. Es obvio que Seiya es muy importante para ti

-¡Rayos! ¡No volvamos a lo mismo, Darién! –dijo Serena

-Será mejor que no la molestes, Darién –dijo Seiya

-Tú no te metas. Esto es entre ella y yo –dijo Darién molesto

-Todo lo concerniente a Bombón me importa

-Pues no debería, ella es mi novia

-Y ella es mi mejor amiga

-¡Basta los dos! –grito Serena interrumpiéndolos –Me habían prometido que no iban a pelear

-¡Él empezó! –dijeron Darién y Seiya al mismo tiempo -¡No! ¡Tú comenzaste!

-¡Urg! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Yo me voy de aquí!

Serena se alejo de ellos y camino de regreso a la posada. Mientras que Darién y Seiya iba detrás de ella, llamándola sin lograr que se detuviera, y discutiendo entre ellos.

No muy lejos de allí, Takeshi observaba la escena bajo las sombras. Ya no tenía dudas de que era ella.

Esta vez se aseguraría de que fuera solo para él. Pero para eso debería de deshacerse de los dos hombres que la acosaban. Y lo lograría convirtiendo sus deseos en sus peores pesadillas…

**OoOoO**

-¡Serena!

Darién entro en su habitación de la posada. Había perdido de vista a la rubia minutos atrás cuando ella se adelanto al llegar a la posada mientras él seguía discutiendo con Seiya. Y ahora ella ni siquiera se encontraba en la habitación. Se cambio a su pijama mientras esperaba a que Serena volviera. Seguramente había ido con alguna de las chicas y en un rato volvería.

Tras unos minutos, Serena entro a la habitación cargando un pequeño maletín en donde estaban sus artículos básicos, con el cabello suelto, vestida solamente con una playera azul del moreno que dejaban sus piernas al descubierto.

-Darién… -susurro ella mientras dejaba su maletín en el tocador

-Hola

-Tome una de tus playeras como pijama. Con las prisas, olvide empacar la mía. Espero que no te moleste

-Como podría molestarme si ese pequeño olvido hizo que pueda verte tan hermosa con mi playera –dijo Darién y ella se ruborizo

-Tiene sus ventajas usar la ropa de mi novio, pero no quiero que sigamos peleados

-Yo tampoco –dijo él acercándose a Serena –Lamento mucho haberme enojado al verte con Seiya en la playa

-Y yo lamento haberme puesto tan celosa con lo de Sakura. ¿Es tonto querer que solo estés conmigo?

-No, porque es lo mismo que yo quiero

Darién rodeo la cintura de la rubia mientras inclinaba su cabeza. Serena cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, le echo los brazos alrededor del cuello para profundizar el beso. Sin duda después de una discusión, la mejor parte siempre son las reconciliaciones

-Te amo, Princesa

-Yo también te amo, Amor

Serena se puso de puntillas para volver a besarlo cuando se escucho un fuerte trueno e inmediatamente abrazo con más fuerza al moreno

-Tranquila. Solo fue un rayo

-Ya sé, pero no me gustan

-Parece que habrá una tormenta –dijo Darién al acercarse a la terraza. El cielo estaba tapizado de nubes negras que impedían ver las estrellas

-Qué raro. Hace rato ni siquiera se veía una nube y ahora mira como está el cielo

-Algo me dice que la tormenta va a durar buena parte de la noche. Ojala que para mañana se componga el clima

Se volvió a escuchar otro trueno. Serena se subió asustada a la cama y se escondió entre las sabanas como una niña pequeña.

Darién la miro con ternura mientras caminaba a la cama. Su princesa tenía 18 años, había enfrentado grandes enemigos y salvado a la Tierra incontables veces. Y aun así, ella estaba asustada por los truenos.

Nuevamente se escucho otro trueno cuando el moreno apago la luz y se acostó al lado de Serena.

-Abrázame, Amor. Tengo miedo

-No tienes por qué tenerlo, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte –dijo él acercándose a Serena, la rodeo con su brazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza –Tranquila. No iré a ninguna parte, Princesa

**OoOoO**

Rei se había acercado a la ventana para observar como caían con fuerza las gotas de lluvia y los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo con frecuencia.

En apariencia, aquella tormenta parecía ser igual a muchas otras. Pero algo le decía a Rei que la tormenta era muy diferente a cualquier otra, aunque aun no estuviera muy segura porque.

-¿Puedo apagar la lámpara? ¿O aun necesitas luz? –Pregunto Ami dejando su libro en el buro -¿Rei?

-Lo siento, Ami –dijo Rei volteando a ver a su amiga ya acostada -¿Qué me decías?

-De la lámpara. ¿Puedo apagarla ya?

-Sí, por supuesto.

No hizo falta que Ami apagara la lámpara. La energía eléctrica de la posada se había ido antes de que ella pudiera apagarla.

Otro relámpago ilumino momentáneamente el cielo. Rei se sintió aún más inquieta ante la tormenta. No sabía porque, pero aquello solo era una señal de que algo estaba por ocurrir.

**OoOoO**

Seiya cubrió su rostro con una almohada con tal de seguir durmiendo cinco minutos más. Ni siquiera le parecía posible que hacia unas horas había caído una fuerte tormenta al sentir la fuerza de los rayos del Sol entrar a su habitación. Se giro en la cama y sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Retiro la almohada de su rostro, abrió los ojos un momento antes de volver a cerrarlos. Solo era Serena dormida a su lado…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que la rubia estaba dormida junto a él.

-¡Qué rayos…!

Estaba tan sorprendido que al tratar de incorporarse, se enredo en las sabanas y termino cayéndose de la cama. ¿En qué momento Serena había terminado en su habitación? ¿En su cama con él? Seiya ni siquiera lo recordaba, pero algo le decía que eso le iba a ocasionar un enorme problema con Chiba.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y se quedo pálido al ver su reflejo frente a él. Se veía igual que Darién, pero eso era imposible.

-No es posible… No es posible ¡No es posible!

El era Seiya Kou, pero su voz sonaba como la de Darién y se veía como Darién. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando…

-¡Buenos días, Amor!

* * *

><p><em>¿A que no esperaban esto, verdad?<em>

_Pero tratemos de poner en orden las ideas: si Seiya esta en el cuerpo de Darién ¿En donde creen que est_e _Darién? _

_Aunque esa es solo una parte de esto por que Serena y Sakura se volvieron a reunir, Kisho y Takeshi ya despertaron de su sueño eterno y la aventura apenas está empezando..._

_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, en breve subiremos el capitulo 2, así que no se desesperen. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias que tengan, con mucho gusto tanto Sakurita como su servidora se las aclararemos._

_XOXO_  
><em>Sakuritacardcaptor1 &amp; Serenity<br>_


	3. Este Cuerpo No Es Mio

_¡Hola! _**  
><strong>

_Primero que nada, Sakurita y yo quisieramos pedirles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero por diversos motivos hasta ahora lo hemos hecho. Sabemos que no hay excusa para ello, pero aunque parezca que cada actualización tarda una eternidad, por aqui estamos pendientes y les seguiremos trayendo capitulo a capitulo de esta historia.  
><em>

_Ahora, y sin más demora, las dejamos con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia ¡Esperamos que lo disfruten!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Este Cuerpo No Es Mío**

–Debo de estar soñando… Sí, eso debe de ser. Estoy soñando… No puede ser posible –se repetía Seiya a si mismo caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación

–¿Qué te pasa, Amor? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Serena al levantarse de la cama y acercarse a él

–No. Definitivamente no estoy nada bien, Bombón

–¿Bombón? –dijo ella confundida –¿Desde cuándo me dices así?

–¡Desde siempre!

–No, Darién. Quien me dice así es Seiya. Tú me dices Princesa

–Pero es que yo…sssot –trato de decir Seiya pero empezó a tartamudear

–¿Qué? –dijo Serena confundida

–Nopsoys… –lo intento nuevamente Seiya sin éxito alguno. Por más que intentaba, su propia lengua se enredaba y no lograba decirle a la rubia lo que sucedía. Era como si algo se lo impidiera

–Ok, definitivamente no entiendo lo que quieres decir, Amor. Creo que te hace falta un beso de buenos días para que puedas armar una oración coherente

Serena tomo su rostro entre sus manos mientras se alzaba de puntillas, y unió sus labios con los suyos. Solo cuando se convenció de que ese beso era real, Seiya cerró los ojos y le correspondió.

La noche anterior había intentado besarla sin poder conseguirlo, y ahora ella lo besaba de una manera tan dulce que lo hacía sentir en el cielo. Seiya enredo su mano en el cabello de la rubia para profundizar más el beso, se volvió tan intenso y apasionado que solo se separaron al sentir la falta de aire.

–Nunca me habías besado así –dijo Serena llevándose una mano a los labios.

Seiya no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo la besaba Darién entonces.

–¿Y eso es malo?

–Es diferente… pero me gusta –respondió ella con una sonrisa coqueta –Y me gustaría más repetirlo

Seiya inclino su rostro y nuevamente la beso. Quizás la pesadilla después de todo no lo fuera si estar en el cuerpo de Darién significaba poder besar a su Bombón…

**OoOoO**

Darién abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Serena no estaba acostada a su lado. Le pareció increíble que con lo que le gustaba dormir a su Princesa, ella se hubiera despertado primero que él. Seguramente se había ido al baño para alistarse y bajar a desayunar pronto.

Se levanto de la cama y miro confundido la habitación. Según recordaba, ellos tenían la terraza y allí no había nada. Paso frente al espejo camino hacia el closet, pero regreso sobre sus pasos al no estar muy seguro de la imagen de su reflejo. Toco su rostro y su cabello tratando de comprender que pasaba. Su reflejo le mostraba a Seiya Kou, pero él era Darién Chiba.

–Ya no volveré a salir de vacaciones… Debo de estar teniendo alguna clase de episodio

Respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse. La noche anterior cuando se fue a dormir estaba en su cuerpo y ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de Seiya. No tenía sentido. Darién era consciente de que pocos años antes había vivido cosas extrañas, pero eso era una locura.

Trato de pensar lógicamente. Algo debió suceder durante el transcurso de la noche que explicara lo ocurrido. Además, su cuerpo no podía estar muy lejos. Si él se encontraba en el cuerpo de Seiya, era posible que Kou estuviera…

–¡Serena!

Darién salió corriendo de la habitación rumbo a la que él había compartido con su Princesa la noche anterior.

–¡Buenos días, Seiya! –saludo Mina al verlo. Y el ni siquiera les hizo caso a Lita y Mina cuando ellas lo saludaron al pasar a su lado –¿Qué le pasa?

–Ni idea –respondió Lita al verlo llegar frente a la habitación de Serena

–¡Serena! ¡Abre, Serena! –grito Darién tocando la puerta. Estaba por tumbar la puerta a golpes si ella no abría pronto

–¿Pero qué te pasa, Seiya? –Pregunto la rubia al abrir la puerta

–No sabes lo bien que me hace verte, Princesa –dijo él mientras la abrazaba

–¿Princesa?

Darién vio por encima del hombro de ella. Ya no tenía dudas, Seiya estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

–¡Tú! –grito Darién molesto separándose de Serena –¡Tú hiciste esto!

–Yo no hice nada ¡Fuiste tú! –replico Seiya

–¡No mientas! Tú me hiciste esto –grito Darién abalanzándose sobre él

–¡Suéltalo, Seiya!

Los gritos de Serena se escucharon con fuerza mientras ellos forcejeaban y pronto llegaron al umbral de la puerta Mina y Lita, momentos después los demás.

Yaten y Haruka tras muchos esfuerzos separaron a Darién y Seiya

–¡Ya déjalo, hermano! ¡Lo vas a matar! –dijo Yaten sujetando a Darién

–Eso es lo que quiero hacer. ¡Estoy seguro que él hizo esto! –grito Darién molesto

–Ya te dije que no hice nada. No sé como ocurrió –replico Seiya

–Pero que les pasa a ustedes. Primera hora de la mañana y ya están peleando –dijo Haruka –Se supone que hicimos este viaje para divertirnos, no para que ustedes sigan así todo el tiempo

–Será mejor que salgas de aquí, Seiya. Necesitas tranquilizarte

–No, Yaten. Yo…

–No discutas. Vámonos

Yaten saco a Darién de la habitación, mientras él observaba como Serena abrazaba al ahora moreno, angustiada por lo ocurrido. Se supone que él debería estar con su novia, no aquel sujeto.

Los Kou lo alejaron de los demás mientras caminaban a la habitación que compartían los hermanos. Una vez allí, finalmente lo soltaron

–¿Nos quieres decir por qué actuaste como si estuvieras poseído, Seiya? –pregunto Taiki

–¡Porque soy yo quien debería estar al lado de Serena! –respondió Darién

–No puedes ser… –dijo Yaten fastidiado –Hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces. ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que Darién es él novio de Serena? Ella lo ama a él

–¡Por eso! Yo… dddarsoo

–No entendemos lo que dices, Seiya

–Yoooospdattieemmm… Mmmmccaanbidooonnddddcerppp…

Darién trato de hablar coherentemente sin éxito alguno. Lo que sea que le haya pasado para que cambiara de cuerpo con Seiya, obviamente impedía que le dijera a los demás de la situación. Aquello no podía ser peor.

–¿Es algún tipo de broma? Porque si es así, te juro que no la entiendo –dijo Yaten

Darién respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

–Olvídenlo. Tienen razón, no debí reaccionar de esa manera. Debería ir y hablar con Darién para disculparme

–No tan rápido. Primero ve a tomar una ducha para tranquilizarte antes de hacer otra cosa –dijo Taiki -Si sigues actuando como loco, a ese paso Serena ni siquiera te va a querer volver a ver

**OoOoO**

–Aun no puedo creer que Seiya actuara de esa manera. Mucho menos entiendo a que se refería con que tú le habías hecho algo, Amor –dijo Serena tomada de la mano de su "novio" mientras caminaban al comedor de la posada –¿Sabes a que se refería con eso?

–Me lo imagino –respondió Seiya

–¿Me dirás de que se trata?

–No sin tartamudear. Pero descuida, que tratare de solucionarlo lo más pronto posible, Bombón

–No me digas, Bombón. Me siento extraña escucharte decirme así cuando Seiya es el único que me llama así. Me gusta más cuando me llamas Princesa

Serena se detuvo un momento y se alzo de puntillas para besarlo. Se separó de él cuando notó que alguien venía detrás de ellos.

–Seiya…

–¿Podría hablar contigo, _Darién_? –dijo el ahora pelinegro haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

–Un momento. Antes de que ustedes hablen, yo tengo que hablar primero contigo, Seiya –dijo Serena –¿Me permites, Amor?

Darién casi sintió que estallaría al ver a Serena hablarle de esa forma a Seiya. No es que fuera un hombre violento, pero aquella loca situación lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Se supone que era a él a quien la rubia debería hablarle de forma cariñosa

Seiya asintió con la cabeza. Volteo a ver a Chiba

–Te espero en el jardín –dijo él y sin más los dejo solos

–Me puedes explicar qué fue lo que sucedió hace un rato –pidió Serena –Seiya, si esto tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste anoche sobre que me amas…

–¿Qué Seiya te dijo que anoche que? –dijo Darién totalmente sorprendido y molesto.

Serena lo miro confundida sin entender porque hablaba de él en segunda persona

–Quería hacer esto tranquilamente, pero creo que voy a matar a ese sujeto –dijo él caminando un par de pasos rumbo al jardín. Serena lo detuvo

–Creí que había quedado claro anoche. Estoy total y completamente enamorada de Darién. Yo lo amo

Darién sonrió enormemente al escucharla. Tomo las manos de la rubia –Eso es grandioso. Realmente maravilloso

–¿Te encuentras bien, Seiya? Porque ayer cuando te lo dije, no me pareció que lo tomaras tan bien

–Mejor que nunca –dijo él –Ahora, si me disculpas, quiero ir a hablar con Darién

–Me prometes que ya no pelearas con él

–Lo intentare

–Más te vale, Seiya –dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Darién se alejo de Serena y salió al jardín.

Seiya se encontraba esperándolo recargado en el gran árbol que había allí

–Me dirás que es lo que paso –dijo Darién

–Lo mismo quiero saber. Es bastante raro verme sin estar frente al espejo

–¿Tu no hiciste nada para que nos cambiáramos de cuerpo?

–Ya te dije que no, Chiba. ¿Por qué habría de querer ser tú?

–Déjame pensar… para estar al lado de mi novia, Kou

–¿Estando en tu cuerpo? Claro que no –dijo Seiya

–¿Seguro? Porque Serena me acaba de decir que anoche le dijiste que la amabas

–Es imposible no enamorarse de ella, pero sé muy bien que ella al único que ama es a ti –dijo Seiya –Y te aseguro que mis sentimientos por ella no tienen nada que ver en lo que nos paso. Yo no hice esto

–¿Entonces como sucedió? Antes de dormirme anoche, estoy completamente seguro que estaba en mi cuerpo

–Yo también seguía en mi cuerpo al dormir, Chiba. Algo o alguien nos hizo esto

–¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Nada de esto tiene sentido

–Ni idea. Debemos averiguar qué clase de magia negra nos cayó encima anoche como para que cambiáramos de cuerpos y arreglarlo pronto. Ya es bastante frustrante no poder decir lo que ocurre.

–Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo –dijo Darién –Hasta entonces, te alejaras de Serena

–¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste. Hasta que no regrese a mi cuerpo, no quiero que estés cerca de ella

–Debes estar bromeando

–Lo digo muy enserio, Seiya –dijo Darién con seriedad –Es obvio que te estas aprovechando de la situación. Hace un momento te vi besando a Serena

–Corrección. Bombón me beso a mí. A quien ella ve es a su adorado novio, recuerda que no sabe lo que nos paso –dijo Seiya -Y hasta que sepamos cómo arreglar esto, no creo que pueda hacer mucho ¿O crees qué sea buena idea que rompa con ella? Si lo hago, le romperé el corazón y lo sabes. Ella va a sufrir mucho y eso es lo último que quiero

–No tienes que decírmelo, yo tampoco quiero que Serena sufra. Así como tampoco quiero que te aproveches de la situación y de ella

–Sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a Bombón.

–¿Puedo confiar en ti de que no abusaras de las circunstancias?

–No te preocupes, Bombón seguirá siendo tuya

–Eso espero. Y hasta que volvamos a estar en donde nos corresponde, no nos queda más opción que tratar de actuar como el otro

–Sí que va a ser divertido ser Darién Chiba

–No tanto como ser Seiya Kou

**OoOoO**

–¿De qué tanto estarán hablando esos dos? –pregunto Mina mirando al jardín por la ventana del comedor. Junto a ella estaba Serena y el resto de los chicos tratando de observar a Darién

–Ni idea. Darién no me dijo –respondió Serena

–Chicos, no creo que sea correcto estarlos espiando –dijo Ami

–No, pero aun así también estas aquí con nosotros –dijo Michiru

–Si… bueno –dijo Ami algo ruborizada –Pero debemos asegurarnos de que no sigan peleando y nos arruinen las vacaciones

–En eso Ami tiene razón –dijo Rei –Esos dos por cualquier cosa están peleando

–Bueno, mientras no se maten entre ellos creo que podemos estar tranquilos –dijo Yaten

–Qué alivio…. Ahora si podré dormir tranquila por las noches–dijo Haruka sarcásticamente

–Chicos, allí vienen! –dijo Lita al verlos caminar de regreso a la posada

Todos rápidamente se retiraron de la ventana y se sentaron en el amplio comedor tras de ellos. Tomaron sus tazas de café y sus platos con el desayuno, actuando como si nada cuando ambos entraron en el salón.

Seiya se sentó en la silla libre junto a Serena, mientras que Darién se sentó frente a la rubia

–¿Está todo bien, Amor? –pregunto Serena en un susurro a Seiya

–Perfecto. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte –respondió Seiya con una sonrisa

Ella le tomo la mano, mientras que Darién al otro lado de la mesa los miraba un poco serio

–¿Me podrías pasar el azúcar, Bombón? –dijo Darién sintiendo ese "Bombón" salir muy forzado de su boca. Iba a ser muy difícil ser Seiya Kou

–Claro, Seiya –respondió la rubia pasándole la azucarera al ahora pelinegro

–¿A qué hora íbamos a ver a Sakura en la playa? –pregunto Michiru tratando de aliviar la tensión que se percibía en la mesa

–A las once –dijo Lita –Así que hay que apurarnos en desayunar para que no se nos haga tarde.

**OoOoO**

–¿Vas a salir, Sakura? –Pregunto Nana mientras veía como la pequeña pelinegra se arreglaba su larga melena y guardaba en un bolso de playa un protector solar y un paño.

–Pues sí Nana, voy a verme con los chicos en la playa –Respondió sin voltear a verle la cara.

–Ya veo –Dijo la señora que todavía se encontraba en el marco de la puerta –¿Por qué no te pones el bikini negro que te regalaron en tu pasado cumpleaños? –Pregunto acercándose a la niña que todavía se terminaba de cepillar.

–No, Nana, sabes que no me gusta eso…

–Tienes un cuerpo muy lindo, Sakura, no te debería dar pena mostrarlo –Murmuro mientras colocaba ambas manos en los hombros de la pelinegra.

–Me voy a llevar el de una pieza Nana –Afirmo Sakura ya volteando a ver a quien la había cuidado por mucho tiempo.

–Está bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta la playa? –Pregunto regalándole una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes, puedo llegar sola –Le dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba.

–Ok, pero no quiero ningún incidente como el de ayer, señorita –Comento viéndola directamente a los ojos, y ella sin poder formular ninguna respuesta asintió con la cabeza y se separo para terminar de vestirse –El desayuno está listo, Sakura. Así que antes de irte pasa por la cocina y come algo –Termino de decir Nana ya dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto de la pelinegra.

–Claro… –Respondió Sakura casi en susurro y dicho esto se cerro la puerta de su cuarto dejando a la pelinegra sola en el.

Sakura termino de arreglarse y de acomodar sus cosas en su bolso de playa, se coloco su traje de baño de una pieza y un vestido blanco strapless que se pegaba al cuerpo hasta la cintura donde después la tela caía libremente. Bajo las escaleras y paso rápidamente por la cocina para así avisarle a Nana que ya se iría camino a la playa. Cuando entro, pudo ver que en la mesa central de la cocina había todo un desayuno preparado y arreglado, en ella habían huevos revueltos con tocinetas y pan tostado con unos potecitos de mantequilla y mermelada a un lado, una taza de café, un vaso de lo que parecía jugo de naranja y para rematar algunas panquecas a un lado con un pote de miel listo para ser servido…

–¿Nana, tenemos visita? ¿O es que llegaron mis padres? –Pregunto Sakura al ver toda esa comida lista.

–No, querida, este es tu desayuno- Respondió la señora de edad mientras terminaba de sentarse en la mesa central.

-Mmmm… Nana, no tengo hambre y además es demasiada comida para mí…

-No, Sakura. De un tiempo a la fecha lo único que te escucho decir es "no tengo hambre", ¿haz visto lo flaca que estas?-Comento Nana con un poco de molestia en su tono.- ¿Que crees que dirá tu madre cuando te vea en ese estado?- Insinuó mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos.

-Pues nada… de seguro ni se daría cuenta –Susurro la pelinegra

-¡Sakura!, como puedes decir eso…

-Es la verdad…ahora, si no te importa, Nana, debo irme- Dijo interrumpiéndola, avanzo hasta la mesa tomo un pan tostado y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida -Ya estoy desayunando, así que no te molestes -Comento sonriendo -Nos vemos más tarde, Nana- Y dicho esto le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

Al ya estar fuera de su casa tomo el camino mas corto que la llevaría a Playa Sheng y procuro pasar por donde había un pipote de basura para botar el pan tostado que supuestamente iba a ser su desayuno. Camino unos cuantos minutos más y ya podía escuchar las olas del mar junto con los gritos de lo que ella suponía eran niños jugando en la arena. Tomo un pequeño camino y poco a poco los arboles que formaban parte de los jardines de la residencia empezaron a desaparecer dándole paso a piedras y arena, paso por un letrero que decía Playa Shen y después de unos pocos pasos mas pudo ver la orilla del mar a algunos metros de distancia.

Antes de empezar a buscar a sus nuevos compañeros, Sakura se dedico a ver a su alrededor por unos segundos, imágenes de lo que había pasado el día anterior invadían su cabeza y no pudo evitar voltearse para observar el gran acantilado de donde según todos había caído…fijo su mirada en el y por un instante una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla derecha.

-En que estaba pensando -Dijo para sí la pequeña.

Se limpio los ojos para poder borrar cualquier rastro de llanto y se dispuso a seguir caminando, paso algunas familias que se encontraban acostados en al arena tomando sol, y al ya estar mas o menos en el centro de la playa, empezó a mirar a todas partes para así poder ubicar a cualquiera de los integrantes de su nuevo grupo, pasaron unos segundos mas y todavía no podía ver a nadie…

-¿Se habrán ido? –Pensó ella

**OoOoO**

-¡Serena, apúrate! Sakura ya debe estar en la playa esperándonos- Dijo una de sus amigas.

-Sera que algún día de tu vida podrás no decirme que hacer, Rei- Respondió la rubia mientras salía de su cuarto.

-Lo haría si no fueras tan incompetente…

-¡¿Que dijiste?

-Muchachas, por favor, no empiecen a discutir ¿si?-Les dijo Ami que ya se encontraba en la puerta con el resto del grupo

-Esta bien…-Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono mientras caminaban en esa dirección.

-Entre Seiya y Darien, y Rei y tu no se que pareja gana- Murmuro Lita riéndose, comentario que ocasiono una mirada grupal de reclamo- Solo decía…-Titubeo al darse cuenta.

-Bueno ya es suficiente, empecemos a caminar- Declaro Haruka

Y con esto todo el grupo salió de la gran cabaña y empezó a encaminarse por la ruta de la parte de atrás de la casa que los llevaría directo a la playa, como era un grupo bastante grande el moverse de un lado a otro siempre tardaba un poco, pero después de unos diez minutos todos ya podían sentir arena bajo sus pies y una brisa fresca en sus caras.

Ya estaban ahí.

-¿Donde creen que este, Sakura?-Murmuro Rei

-Pues yo no la veo-Respondió Taiki.

-No se porque pero esto me recuerda a lo de ayer-Comento Mina mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-No digas eso, Mina, lo ultimo que debería repetirse es eso- Dijo Serena mientras tomaba la mano de quien según ella era su novio.

-Ahí está, ya la vi-Dijo Darién, quien para el grupo ahora era Seiya. En eso todos voltearon a su derecha y pudieron ver a una pequeña pelinegra con un vestido blanco esperando sentada sobre un paño en la arena.

El gran grupo comenzó a caminar hasta llegar adonde estaba la niña esperando.

-Hola, Sakura-Dijo Serena ya estando cerca, y la niña que tenia una mirada un poco melancólica voltio a ver a la rubia que la saludaba y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Hola, chicos- Respondió muy entusiasta- ¿como están todos?-Pregunto poniéndose de pie mientras miraba al grupo que ya la había rodeado.

-Bien, pequeña, ¿tu como estas?-Comento Haruka

-¿Has estado esperando mucho?- Pregunto Michiru.

-No, solo unos 10 minutos o algo así- Murmuro Sakura sonriéndole al par que le había hablado.

-Seguro pensaste que te habíamos embarcado, y todo por la tonta de Serena…-Afirmo Rei.

-Rei no empieces, tu sabes que…-Se dispuso a responderle Serena cuando la voz de Darién la interrumpió.

-No empiecen Bom... digo, Princesa –dijo rápidamente Seiya -¿qué les parece si ponemos nuestras cosas aquí mismo? -Insinuó el moreno, y después de una curiosa mirada por parte del grupo todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a colocar sus cosas como lo habían hecho el día de ayer.

-Hola, Sakura- Le dijo la voz del supuesto cantante de "Three Lights"

-Hola, Seiya, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?-Pregunto la pequeña refiriéndose a las dos sillas que el muchacho trataba de abrir.

-No, linda, no te preocupes. Por cierto, muchas gracias por la cena de ayer y por compartir conmigo ese baile, la pase muy bien-Le dijo el peli-negro mientras le sonreía

-No hay de que Seiya, pero… yo no recuerdo haber bailado contigo. Tu bailaste con Serena y yo con Darién…-Respondió volteando a ver como la persona que había bailado con ella abrazaba a su nueva amiga.

-Sí, claro, es cierto- Titubeo Darién mientras abría la última silla -Pero de todas formas la pase excelente -Termino de decir.

-Yo también- Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Sakura!- Grito Mina interrumpiendo algo que Darién pensaba decirle.- ¡Sakura, ven! ¡vamos al mar!- Decía mientras le hacia señas con su mano derecha.

-¿No quieres ir pequeña?-Le pregunto Haruka al ver que la niña de cabellos negros no respondía al llamado de su amiga.

-Buen… es que... me da un poco de… miedo.- Afirmo mirándola a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, si quieres voy contigo y me quedo a tu lado ¿si?-Le pregunto Lita mientras tocaba su hombro a manera de confianza.

-Esta bien.-Murmuro Sakura con un poco mas de ánimos

-Perfecto- Lita se volteo y empezó a dirigirse a su amiga que todavía esperaba en la orilla- ¡Ya vamos, Mina! ¡Ve! ¡Ahorita te alcanzamos!.

-¡OK!-Grito la rubia, y dicho eso comenzó a adentrarse en el mar.

-¿Ya traes puesto tu traje de baño?-Pregunto Lita.

-Ujum…

-Bueno entonces quítate el vestido y ponte protector, no queremos que te insoles- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Eh… está bien…- Titubeo Sakura un poco tímida.

Sakura empezó a quitarse el vestido y mientras lo hacia su cara se iba poniendo cada vez mas y mas roja.

Con toda la pena del mundo Sakura se quito el vestido que llevaba y lo guardo en su bolso de playa, acostumbrada a la falta de amigos, y a veces al maltrato de sus padres, Sakura espero en silencio unos minutos pensando escuchar alguna critica sobre su traje de baño por parte del grupo con quien compartiría el día de hoy, pero para su sorpresa nadie dijo nada, y no porque la estuviesen ignorando sino porque simplemente nadie comento al respecto. Suspirando a manera de alivio y después de cruzarse de brazos Sakura se acerco a Lita y con la cara que parecía un tomate se dirigió a ella.

-Ya estoy lista, Lita- Dijo casi en susurro.

-¡Ya veo!- Respondió entusiasta - ¿Ya te pusiste protector?

-Ujum... Antes de salir- Murmuro sin mucha emoción.

-¡Entonces vamos!- Afirmo Lita mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a jalar a Sakura en dirección al mar.

Ambas llegaron a la orilla y sin Lita pensarlo dos veces siguieron adentrándose en el mar, al principio Sakura se resistía un poco pero poco a poco fue confiando, por alguna razón sabia que ninguna de ellos permitiría que algo le pasara.

**OoOoO**

-¿No te parece que esta un poco flaca?-Murmuro Rei mientras veía en dirección al mar.

-La verdad es que si…-Comento Ami.

-Me preocupa…-Dijo Darién- Presenta síntomas de desorden alimenticio, por no decir anorexia.

-Seiya, no juegues ni inventes, no es bonito…-Le Dijo Taiki viéndolo directamente.

-No estoy jugando –Respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de ver a la niña a lo lejos- Obviamente su peso es por lo menos un 25% menos de lo que debería ser, su contextura muscular esta muy débil y…

-¿Que su contextura, que?, No me digas que ahora te la das de doctor para que Serena te prefiera sobre Darién…-Se burlo Yaten mientras lo interrumpía, lo que causo una risa colectiva.

-Sí, ¿de dónde sacaste eso, Kou?- Dijo Haruka sentándose al lado de Michiru.

-Emm… Bueno yo…-Empezó a titubear Darien dándose cuenta que era imposible que un cantante supiera datos tan específicos - Lo leí en una revista…-Termino de decir.

-Ujum…-Se escucho decir por todo el grupo a manera de coro.

-Bueno independientemente de que Seiya esté tratando de imitar a Darién o que lo haya _leído en una revista-_ Dijo Michiru en tono de chiste y haciendo énfasis en esa ultima parte- Tiene un poco de razón, la niña esta muy flaca.- Murmuro mirando en esa dirección

-¡Pues yo me encargare de que engorde!- Grito Serena estando detrás del grupo.

-¡Serena!, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?-Pregunto Darién poniéndose completamente rojo.

-El suficiente para saber que estas leyendo revistas de medicina Seiya…- Respondió entre risas, cosa que causo una gran burla grupal hacia el pelinegro de cabellera larga.

-Eh… Saben que… yo mejor me voy a caminar -Respondió Darién poniéndose de pie.

-No te ofendas, Kou, solo estamos jugando…-Dijo Seiya mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de su nuca.

-Lo sé, _Chiba –_Murmuro Darién haciendo énfasis en el apellido- Solo tengo ganas de caminar-termino de decir mientras se volteaba y empezaba a alejarse del grupo cuyo empeño en ese momento era burlarse de él.

Darién siguió caminando, y por el otro lado Mina, Lita y Sakura nadaban en el mar mientras hablaban de cualquier tema de conversación. Al principio la pelinegra actuaba de manera tímida pero poco a poco se fue desenvolviendo con sus dos entusiastas acompañantes hasta que terminaron riendo a carcajadas. Pasaron unos minutos y se les unieron Serena y Rei para también disfrutar con su nueva amiga, y de esa manera Sakura empezó a conocer mejor a cada integrante de tan alegre y compenetrado grupo.

-¿Por qué Ami no entra al agua?-Pregunto con sincera curiosidad la menor del grupo.

-Porque esta Taiki ahí...

-¡Mina! -Dijeron todas al unísono

-¿Que? ¡Es la verdad! -Respondió la rubia.

-Que sínica Mina. Hablando de Ami mientras tú morirías por estar abrazando a Yaten-Murmuro Rei.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo.

-¿Ah no?

-¡Tu no hables Serena! -Grito Mina dirigiéndose directamente a su amiga.

-Porque no debería, ella está con Darien...-Murmuro Sakura con un tono diferente al que venia utilizando en las otras conversaciones.

-Claro, pero es que tu no sabes la historia que Serena tonta trae consigo...-Se escucho decir en tono pícaro

.  
>-¡Rei, ni una palabra mas!-Amenazo quien había pasado a ser el centro de la conversación.<p>

-¿Como así?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Pues que Serena tampoco se escapa de los Kou...

-¡Mina! -Grito Serena por segunda vez ese día.

-¡Hey, chicas, chicas! -Dijo Lita que hasta ese momento no había hablado -¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y dejamos esta discusión para después?-Sugirió tratando de calmar los ánimos recibiendo como respuestas que todas asintieran con la cabeza y empezaran a salir del agua salada.

Al llegar a la orilla todas las chicas se secaron y se dirigieron hacia donde se habían instalado ese día.

-Regresaron, ¿que tal esta el agua?-Pregunto Haruka.

-Excelente, aunque estas tres casi se ahogan entre ellas-Respondió Sakura en tono burlón señalando a Mina, Rei y Serena.

-jaja, ya veo que estas conociendo al grupo mejor -Murmuro Michiru- pero no te preocupes, ya te acostumbrarás a eso-Termino de decir guiñándole un ojo, lo que tuvo como consecuencia que Sakura le regalara una amplia sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, que les parece si comemos algo-sugirió Serena.

-Excelente idea, Bom... Princesa-Respondió de manera tajante Seiya, lo que ocasiono que todos se le quedaran viendo con cara de confusión por un rato un tanto incomodo.

-Claro...-Dijo Taiki-Muy bien, tenemos sándwiches de jamón, de atún y de cazón, ¿cuales quieren?-Pregunto.

Serena estaba apunto de decir lo que quería cuando Rei le tapó la boca impidiendo que hablara para ella poder intervenir.

-Sakura, escoge primero tú el que quieras, hoy eres nuestra invitada-Insinuó, y todos sonrieron volteando a ver a la pelinegra.

-Yo... Eh... No se preocupen...no tengo hambre ¿qué les parece si voy a buscar a Seiya? de seguro él si quiere comer. Ya vengo -Y sin dejar que nadie dijera nada empezó a caminar alejándose del grupo.

Todos quedaron extrañados y después de mirarse entre ellos Haruka hablo primero.

-Se que ya lo dijeron antes, pero en serio me preocupa...

**OoOoO**

El pelinegro hermano de los Kou había caminado ya por varios minutos, y se alejo tanto que llego hasta el rompeolas del lado derecho de la playa. Darién lo miro detenidamente y vio que en la parte de arriba había un pequeño mirador al que se llegaba por un camino de piedras desde la arena, respiro profundo y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a subir, tratando asi de olvidar por al menos un rato lo que le había sucedido y simplemente contemplar el paisaje.

**OoOoO**

Sakura empezó a caminar por la playa buscando a uno de los integrantes que la había salvado ayer del supuesto accidente, pasaron varios minutos pero lo único que veía era grupos de amigos, niños y familias, se detuvo un momento mirando hacia el mar que tenia en frente y a lo lejos pudo ver como alguien se encontraba en el mirador del rompeolas derecho.

Al principio dudo un poco en averiguar si era Seiya el que se encontraba ahí, pero cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para regresar donde estaban los demás pudo sentir un gran soplo de viento que choco contra su espalda y seguidamente empezó a sentir que por alguna razón debía subir hasta el mirador y saber quien estaba ahí.

Con un poco de miedo empezó a subir roca por roca.

-Porque carrizo me pongo a hacer estas cosas...-Pensó Sakura mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

Paso las ultimas piedras de la escalera de piedras y llego a la parte de arriba del rompeolas, en altura no se compraba con el acantilado del cual Sakura había _caído_pero de todas formas la pelinegra se encontraba bastante nerviosa, siguió el camino que la guiaría hasta el mirador sin mirar hacia abajo y respirando profundo hasta que pudo reconocer la figura que se apoyaba en la baranda de hierro que el lugar tenia, para sus ojos era Seiya, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y ella podía ver como el viento movía su cabellera negra que como siempre estaba amarrado en una cola.

-¿Escondiéndote?- Al Darién escuchar esto se sobresalto un poco y se volteo de golpe colocando su mirada en el azul de los ojos de Sakura.-Disculpa, no quería asustarte-Le dijo después de reír levemente por la reacción que había tenido quien había estado buscando.

-No hay cuidado-Respondió el pelinegro sonriéndole-¿Llegaste tu solita hasta acá arriba?-Pregunto al darse cuenta que Sakura había subido el rompeolas -Digo después de lo de ayer...

Sakura desvió un poco la mirada y miro el amplio mar que se encontraba del otro lado del rompeolas, después de unos segundo volvió a mirar a Seiya y empezó a caminar en dirección de la baranda donde el estaba apoyado.

-Deberías responderme antes, yo pregunte primero- Insinuó ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No me escondo, o por lo menos eso creo...simplemente quería estar solo para poder pensar o algo así...-Respondió suspirando -¿Y tu?

-Si, subí sola y la verdad no se porque, simplemente subí...-Dijo recostando ambos brazos en el tubo de metal-Digamos que fui valiente-Murmuro a manera de broma.

-Ya veo-Respondió Darién volteándose.- y ¿Que tal te parece el grupo hasta ahora? sinceramente.- Comento picándole un ojo a Sakura.

-Pues son lo mejor-Dijo entre risas.

-No te burles, hablo en serio -Reclamo Darién -Quiero saber qué piensas de nosotros. Aunque nos lleves conociendo prácticamente dos días...-Termino de decir.

Sakura pensó por unos segundos y, Darién cuyo espíritu estaba atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Seiya, no dejaba de contemplarla mientras ella solo miraba a lo lejos. Su pelo largo que bailaba con el viento, su cara que parecía de porcelana, sus ojos de color azul cielo...

-Pienso que...-Murmuro- Pienso que son de verdad especiales, cada uno de ustedes tiene una particularidad que los caracteriza. Como Ami, por ejemplo, que a pesar de su silencio e inteligencia es compasiva y muy colaboradora. O como Rei que detrás de esa personalidad de fuego, por así decirlo,-Explico riendo un poco- es una persona que te ayudaría en cualquier momento si estas en problemas. Lita es muy madura pero comprensiva y excelente persona. Y bueno, Mina esta un poco loca pero jamás te dejaría sola. Haruka y Michiru, ellas son serias pero se tienen un increíble amor y se que harían cualquier cosa por sus amigas. Y Serena... Bueno, Serena es simplemente ella, distraída y torpe pero no he conocido una persona tan pura de corazón en mi vida y tampoco creo que lo haga... es más hasta me atrevería a decir que de alguna forma ella es quien los une a todos. No sé porque pero a veces siento que todos la protegen o están muy pendiente de ella como si fuera una reina o algo así...-Termino de decir Sakura recostando su mentón de la baranda y suspirando un poco.

Darien no reacciono por varios segundos, se quedó contemplando a Sakura, impresionado de cómo sin el mínimo esfuerzo la pequeña había prácticamente descifrado a todos.

-Como... Digo...-Titubeo el pelinegro -Tu sola... ¿Como sabes todo eso?-Logro terminar de decir mientras no dejaba de mirarla a la cara

-La verdad no lo se... Siento que ya las conozco, es difícil de explicar, pero de alguna forma las entiendo- Respondió volteando a verlo y regalándole una sonrisa -Aunque eso solo me pasa con ellas, no con los Kou-Termino de decir picándole un ojo.

- jaja ¿y eso porque será?- Insinuó el pelinegro.

-Ni idea, ustedes todavía son un misterio para mi, aunque se que de los tres, tu eres el más abierto de personalidad Seiya. Taiki es tan serio como Ami, y Yaten desde que lo conocí ha estado de mal humor…-Murmuro sonriendo.

-Si, bueno, él es así- Respondió el pelinegro en tono burlón.-y... ¿Qué hay de Darién? -Pregunto un poco tímido.

Sakura cambio de expresión, bajo la mirada y libero un pequeño suspiro.

-Darién… él es…-Dijo en voz baja mientras pensaba- El es la razón por la que estoy viva… es comprensivo, inteligente, una excelente persona y digamos que, a su manera, él es… perfecto. Me parece el líder del grupo junto con Serena… y por lo que he visto es excelente novio -Suspiro- eso es lo que pienso de él…-Y dicho esto Sakura se volteo a verle la cara

Darién se sonrojo y mientras lo hacia una enorme felicidad inundo su corazón.

Sonrió.

-Wao, no se lo vayas a decir o se va a inflar…-Dijo en tono cómico.

-No lo haría…-Murmuro Sakura, pero él pudo escucharlo

Ambos miraron hacia el frente y sintieron como una fresca brisa acariciaba sus rostros.

-Por cierto, se supone que tenía que venir a buscarte para que comieras algo, para eso me mando el grupo-Comento Sakura sin desviar la mirada del frente.

-No tengo hambre, pero si tengo ganas de caminar, ¿que te parece si me acompañas a caminar por la playa y así uno de los Kou podría dejar de ser un misterio para ti?-Pregunto separándose de la baranda.

-Muy gracioso-Respondió la pelinegra sonriéndole-Pero no me parece mala idea.

-¿Eso es un sí?-Insinuó Darién brindándole su mano para empezar a bajar del rompeolas.

-Claro…-Y dicho esto Sakura tomo la mano que le tendía y juntos empezaron a descender a la orilla.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, entre que Seiya y Darién van a tener que sobrevivir en el cuerpo del otro mientras consiguen volver a la normalidad, empieza a crecer la amistad de los chicos con Sakura y que ella se empieza a llevar mejor con todos, en especial con Darién, vamos a ver a donde nos lleva esto. Y eso que aun no han hecho acto de presencia con ellos Kisho y Takeshi ¿Qué pasara?<em>

_ Lo descubriremos el siguiente capitulo_

_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, en breve subiremos el capitulo 2, así que no se desesperen. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias que tengan, con mucho gusto tanto Sakurita como su servidora se las aclararemos._

_XOXO_  
><em>Sakuritacardcaptor1 &amp; Serenity<em>


	4. Promesas, Sentimientos Y Una Amenaza

_¡Hola! _**  
><strong>

_¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior!_

_Sakurita y yo lamentamos mucho actualizar hasta ahora, pero lo importante es que ya estamos por aquí, trayendoles un nuevo capitulo que ¡Esperamos que disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Promesas, Sentimientos y Una Amenaza**

El resto de la tarde paso entre risas y juegos. Sakura y Darién estuvieron caminando por dos largas horas hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurrieran desde temas serios hasta de los extravagantes trajes de baños que algunas mujeres de edad se habían llevado puesto y después de toda esa charla decidieron volver con el resto del grupo para terminar de compartir lo que quedaba del día.

-Con que por fin aparecen…-Murmuro Yaten al ver que el par de pelinegros se acercaban a ellos ocasionando que todo el grupo volteara a verlos.

-Ya íbamos a salir a buscarlos- Dijo Taiki un poco molesto.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero después que Sakura me encontró decidimos caminar por la playa y es lo que hemos estado haciendo desde entonces.- Respondió Darién para que así su acompañante no tuviera que recibir las incomodas interrogantes.

-Ya veo…-Murmuro Haruka- Bueno, que les parece si jugamos ese partido de Volleyball que dejamos pendiente el día de ayer-Pregunto tratando de mejorar los humores del ambiente.

-¡Siiiii!-Exclamo Mina.

-¡Por dios, Mina!¿Tienes que gritar tan fuerte? Casi pierdo el tímpano izquierdo-Reclamo Yaten. Y Sakura, sin poder contenerse, empezó a reír a carcajadas haciendo que después de un rato el resto del grupo se le uniera.

-Bueno, vamos a hacer los equipos- Declaro Lita.

-Yo quiero ir en el equipo de Seiya-Comento Sakura poniéndose un poco roja.

-Me lo imaginaba- Murmuro Serena con un poco de molestia en el tono de voz al ver que su mejor amigo sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco su lado.-Yo con mi querido,Darién.-Termino de decir mientras abrazaba al moreno

-¡Yo con Yaten!-Volvió a gritar Mina mientras se colgaba de su cuello y de esa manera poco a poco se armaron los dos equipos.

El grupo A estaba compuesto por Yaten, Taiki, Darién, Sakura, Ami y Mina, mientras que el grupo B tenía como integrantes a Serena, Seiya, Michiru, Haruka, Lita y Rei.

El juego empezó y ambos grupo jugaban muy no tenía mucha fuerza y a Ami no se le daban muy bien los deportes pero en su grupo estaba Mina que era excelente jugadora, y por supuesto los hermano Kou que también tenían una increíble destreza. Del otro lado de la cancha, en el grupo B, también tenían buenos jugadores como Haruka y Lita que de alguna forma tapaban las torpezas de Serena y los malos tiros de Rei, que a parte se la pasaban peleando cada vez que una de las dos fallaba, y de esa forma el juego estuvo parejo la gran mayoría del tiempo.

El juego termino, y el equipo ganador fue el de Mina, losKou, Darién y Sakura, que solo ganaron por un punto de diferencia pero fue suficiente para hacer que Serena y Rei pelearan por enésima vez…

-¿Por qué tenias que fallar ese tiro, Serena tonta?, de no ser por ti hubiéramos ganado.-Murmuro.

-¡¿Qué,qué?!, como se te ocurre decir eso cuando el primer set lo perdimos por tu culpa,Rei.- Respondió la rubia mientras su cara se iba poniendo cada vez mas roja por la molestia que sentía.

-¡Claro que no!...

-Chicas, no importa quien haya perdido el juego lo importante es que nos divertimos- Dijo Ami con la esperanza de calmar los ánimos.

-¡No te metas, Ami!- Gritaron ambas chicas a la vez ocasionando que su amiga se alejara de ellas.

-Es inútil, Ami, déjalas que peleen-Dijo Taiki mientras soltaba un suspiro-Si no pelean aquí lo harán en la posada y la verdad prefiero salir de eso…-Insinuó

-Mientras no terminen destruyendo la playa, todo estará bien- Afirmo Mina.

-¿Destruir la playa? ¿ycómo podrían hacer eso dos personitas?-Pregunto Sakura que seguía observando a sus amigas pelear.

Todos vieron a Mina con cara de reclamo, y antes de que siguiera metiendo la pata Yaten decidió intervenir.

-Lo que pasa, pequeña, es que se pueden poner muy agresivas…-Dijo el peli plateado mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

-Wao.. Ya veo-Respondió la pelinegra.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado Sakura?-Dijo Lita-Es mejor que ver este espectáculo…-termino de decir suspirando y rascándose la cabeza.

-Está bien, un pequeño helado no me caería mal -Murmuro Sakura, y dicho esto Lita tomo su mano y se empezaron a alejar de los gritos y amenazas de sus otras compañeras.

-Deberíamos hablar con ella- Comento Haruka cuando ya estaban lejos- No ha comido nada en todo el día…

-Eso es lo último que deberíamos hacer,Tenoh- Estableció Darién mientras la veía a lo lejos.

-Así que no te importa el estado de la niña…

-¡Claro que me importa! -Exclamo Darién haciendo que todos los que estaban presente se voltearan a verlo sorprendido.-Creo que lo que no deberíamos hacer es presionarla… eso es todo… no se necesita leer revistas de medicina para saber eso…-Explico mientras se sentaba en la arena.

-Es cierto…-Dijo Seiya -Solo se sentirá peor de lo que ya se siente…

-Excelente observación,_doctor-_ Dijo Darién haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-No empiecen ustedes dos… ya con un par peleando es suficiente- Susurro Yaten con tono de molestia.

-El punto es- Afirmo Haruka interrumpiendo - Que debemos ayudarla…

-Me pregunto, ¿Por qué actuaremos así?-Murmuro para sí misma Michiru.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Ami

-A que no entiendo este sentimiento de protección que tenemos hacia ella, es como si necesitáramos ayudarla, se que la niña es una dulzura y es fácil quererla pero independientemente, y por lo que he visto, todos nos preocupamos por ella como si lleváramos años conociéndola cuando en verdad apenas la conocimos ayer… -Explico Michiru - Además, aparte eso las cosas que han pasado a su alrededor no son tan normales…

-¿Cómo, por ejemplo?-Dijo Seiya.

-El hecho que al caer no haya pegado con ninguna roca cuando ese acantilado tiene muchísimas en su base, que Darién haya sabido exactamente donde se encontraba y que además la haya podido rescatar a pesar de que estuvo mucho tiempo sin respirar…

-¿Suerte?-Sugirió Taiki

-No lo creo- Dijo Haruka- Pero yo no siento magia en ella cuando esta cerca…

-Podría estar dormida en su alma…-Dijo Ami

-O podríamos haberla conocido en otra vida- Sugirió Mina colocando una amplia sonrisa.

-Por primera vez dices algo que puede tener sentido…-Murmuro Yaten haciendo que la rubia se guindara de su cuello y le empezara a reclamar por el comentario.

-O ambas…-Dijo Darién en voz baja pero lo suficientemente clara como para que todos pudieran escuchar.

-¿No creen que están exagerando? tal vez simplemente le estamos agarrando cariño y ya- Sugirió Yaten mientras Mina lo soltaba y lograba respirar

-Puede ser… mejor démosle tiempo y así podremos ver que pasa…-Estableció Haruka,

"_Cállate, Serena". "No, tu cállate. No fue mi culpa"_ se escuchaba decir a lo lejos.

-Por favor alguien que las separe… deberíamos tomar turnos.- Insinuó Yaten soplando de fastidio

-Yo iré…-Dijo Darien, y después de intercambiar miradas con Seiya se dirigió hacia donde estaban el par de chicas.

**OoOoO**

El resto de la tarde paso más tranquila. Serena y Rei dejaron de pelear, y después de que Lita y Sakura regresaron de su vida a comer helado, todo el grupo decidió entrar al mar a nadar juntos, así que los doce amigos se dirigieron hacia la orilla. Al todos estar adentro formaron un gran círculo y empezaron a charlar sobre cualquier tema sin importancia alguna.

Darién siempre se mantenía cerca de Sakura y ese hecho de alguna forma molestaba a Serena más de lo que debería, pero la rubia disimulaba su molestia. Estuvieron ahí por un rato más hasta que el sol empezó a bajar y poco a poco todos fueron saliendo del mar.

-Oye,Sakura tendremos una parrillada en nuestra posada, ¿Quieres venir?- Comento Taiki mientras recogía las sillas.

-¡Claro!, pero primero debo ir a avisarle a Nana para que no se preocupe- Dijo la pelinegra

-Perfecto, entonces nos vemos en la posada en una hora- Le informo Michiru.- Pero ¿sabes cómo llegar?

-No te preocupes, Michiru, yo la acompaño-Afirmo Serena mientras colocaba una mano sobre un hombro de Sakura, y dicho esto todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a encaminarse de regreso a su casa de playa.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede con ustedes?

-No, Seiya, estaremos bien. Nos vemos más tarde-Dijo Serena de manera tajante haciendo que el pelinegro siguiera al resto del grupo que ya estaba saliendo de la playa.

Sakura se puso su vestido y empezó a guardar las cosas que había traído en su bolso de playa. Pasaron unos minutos y cuando la pequeña subió la mirada y vio el atardecer no pudo resistir el impulso de sentarse y admirar lo que para ella es uno de los paisajes más bello de todos.

-Hermoso ¿verdad? -Dijo Serena mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, lo es.-Le respondió Sakura regalándole una sonrisa a la rubia- Creo que es uno de los paisajes que más me gusta en todo el mundo, bueno este y cuando la luna está llena…-Murmuro.

-¿Te gusta la luna? En casa yo tengo una gata que se llama así, tienes que conocerla- Sugirió Serena con mucho entusiasmo.

-Me encantaría- Le respondió sonriendo, y ambas voltearon a terminar de ver el atardecer- Oye Serena…-Susurro Sakura.

-¿Si?

-Yo...bueno –Titubeo- Yo nunca había tenido un día como el que tuve hoy… y bueno, simplemente quería darte a las gracias…

-¿Gracias, porque?

-Por… ser mi amiga…-Respondió Sakura casi sin poder ser escuchada, y al Serena oír lo que dijo no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos por tan humilde y bella persona que tenia al lado que simplemente no había tenido una buena vida por lo que podía ver.

-Siempre seremos amigas,Sakura- Le respondió, y aunque no la estaba mirando de frente pudo ver como la pequeña que tenía a su lado se sonrío por lo que había escuchado.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Se escucho decir.

-Sí,Sakurita… te lo vas a poder contar conmigo

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y rompiendo el espacio que la separaba de la rubia, la abrazo. Para ambas, aquel gesto fue más que un simple abrazo: para Sakura, significó el tener a su lado alguien que le brindara su amistad como nunca antes lo había hecho, y para Serena, represento los sentimientos que crecían dentro de ella hacia esa chica, que a pesar de tener poco de conocerla, la quería como si fuera su hermana menor.

-Ya empieza a oscurecer, deberíamos darnos prisa

-Tienes razón, Serena. Vamos

Ambas se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Sakura. Al igual que ellas, muchas personas más ya se retiraban de la playa. Las dos conversaban sobre lo mucho que se habían divertido durante el día y tan distraídas iban que no se dieron cuenta de que chocaron con un hombre que caminaba en dirección contraria

-Disculpe. Lo siento mucho –dijo la rubia disculpándose rápidamente

-No es nada…-Dijo con quien habían chocado siguiendo su camino

Serena y Sakura no le prestaron atención y siguieron caminando sin percatarse de que el hombre con el que chocaron las observaba alejarse.

Kisho sentía que no podía contener la alegría que sentía dentro de él. Sus hijas, un poco mayores a como las recordaba, estaban en aquel pueblo, y aunque ninguna lo reconoció, era feliz de saber que ambas hermanas estaban juntas en la Tierra.

Si se había cumplido la predicción de los ángeles, parecía que ambas habían logrado escapar de la Luna cuando ocurrió la destrucción de Milenio de Plata, aunque no podía estar muy seguro de en qué época se encontraba ya que toda la gente con la que se topaba, usaba un estilo de ropa muy diferente al que recordaba. Necesitaba averiguar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entro en aquel profundo sueño, saber que había sido de su esposa, pero sobre todo, encontrar pronto a Takeshi.

Había llegado a Playa Sheng tras seguir el rastro de energía de Takeshi. Sabía que el guardián estaba cerca pese a no haberlo visto aun. De él dependía hallarlo e impedir que hiciera algo en contra de su familia.

**OoOoO**

-¿Qué dices, Nana? ¿Puedo ir a la parrillada con Serena y los demás? –pregunto Sakura

-De acuerdo, pero no vayas a regresar muy tarde, Sakura. No es bueno que una señorita como tu ande tan tarde y sola por la noche

-No sé preocupe, yo misma la traería de regreso –dijo Serena

-Muy bien, siendo así no veo motivo alguno por el que no puedas ir

-¡Gracias, Nana! –Exclamo la pelinegra de felicidad abrazándola

-Pero antes de irte, creo que sería buena idea que te cambiaras ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón ¿Serena, me acompañas a mi habitación?

-¡Claro, Sakura!

Sakura y Serena subieron al segundo piso de la enorme casa para así llegar al cuarto de la pelinegra. Allí, Tsukino se quedó maravillada ante lo grande y bellamente decorada que estaba la habitación, una gran cama con sabanas de seda fina, algunas fotografías en las paredes y una terraza con una gran vista al mar. Aquella recamara parecía digna de una princesa

-Es muy bonita tu habitación, Sakura ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en playa Sheng?

-Solo en las vacaciones, la mayor parte del tiempo estoy en Tokio… -dijo Sakura abriendo una puerta que había a un costado de la habitación en donde entro

Serena logro ver parte de su enorme closet, en donde había muchos vestidos, blusas, zapatos e infinidad de cosas más

-¡Wow! Con todo lo que tienes allí podrías poner tu propia tienda… Todo lo que tienes aquí es muy precioso, mira este vestido –dijo la rubia viendo un vestido rosa en corte imperio

-Si te gusta, te lo regalo, Serena, así lo podrías usar esta noche

-No, como crees, Sakura –dijo Tsukino apenada

-Insisto. Mucha de la ropa que tengo aquí nisiquiera me la he puesto, ese vestido aun tiene su etiqueta –dijo la pelinegra –Velo como una forma de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí… por favor

-Está bien, gracias –dijo Serena –Creo que deberíamos de darnos prisa. Si no todos se van a preguntar en donde estamos

-¡Seguro!- Y Dicho esto ambas chicas terminaron rápidamente de arreglarse para así reunirse con sus amigos en la parrillada

**OoOoO**

-¿Aun no llega, Bombón?

-¿Bombón? –pregunto Rei arqueando una ceja

-¡Digo, Serena! –Se corrigió rápidamente Seiya –Creo que el escuchar a Kou llamarla así todo el tiempo hace que yo también le diga así

-Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso, Darién. Has estado actuando muy raro durante todo el día

-Supongo que debe de ser porque estamos de vacaciones, tenía mucho que ninguno de nosotros iba a algún lado... Además, no dejo de preguntarme porque aún no llega Serena

-Pero no te preocupes por ella, seguramente la tonta de Serena se quedó en alguna tienda viendo dulces o algo. Ella y Sakura ya no deben de tardar –dijo la pelinegra –Ayúdame a llevarle esto a Lita

Entre los dos tomaron varios bowls en donde tenían las brochetas, pescado fresco, papas y demás verduras que pondrían en el asador. Salieron hacia el jardín trasero de la posada en donde los demás se encontraban organizando la mesa que colocaron junto al árbol, además de preparar el fuego de la parrilla. Dejaron los recipientes a un costado en un extremo de la mesa y Darién se acercó a Seiya…

-Acompáñame, Darién, vamos a comprar unas bolsas de hielo

-¿Van a ir ustedes? –dijo Rei

-Creí que teníamos suficiente hielo para la noche –dijo Seiya

-Es mejor traer más por si acaso –dijo Darién con una mirada que advertía que era mejor que le hiciera caso

-De acuerdo.

-Más les vale a ambos regresar en una sola pieza ¡Y ya no peleen más!

-Descuida, Rei. Un poco de tiempo juntos puede que nos ayude a llevarnos mejor –dijo Darién poniendo su mano en el hombro del pelinegro

-Eso espero, chicos

El moreno y el pelinegro salieron del jardín trasero y caminaron hacia el frente de la posada hacia donde estaban estacionados los autos del grupo

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ir a comprar hielo, Chiba?

-Porque es la excusa perfecta para salir y tratar de averiguar algo que nos regrese a nuestros cuerpos

-Es buena idea, pero ¿en dónde vamos a encontrar algo que nos ayude?

-Cuando veníamos aquí, note que a unas calles de aquí hay una librería. Quizás encontremos un libro que nos ayude

-¿Un libro?, ¿Qué, te quedaste en el siglo pasado? ¿no sería más fácil investigar en internet? –dijo el moreno

-No perdemos nada con ir primero a esa librería –dijo Darién abriendo el auto de Seiya

-¡Un momento! Podrás estar en mi cuerpo, pero no vas a conducir mi auto.

-Bien, maneja tú tu auto –dijo el pelinegro lanzándole las llaves a Seiya que las atrapo en el aire –No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo, ni Haruka lo hace con su auto

-Eso es porque Tenoh no tiene un Mercedes-Benz como este.

Seiya entro en el vehículo, y un momento después de que Darién se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, el moreno se puso en marcha siguiendo las indicaciones de Chiba hasta que llegaron a la librería. El local era pequeño, el cual estaba atendido por una joven de 20 años que estaba detrás de la caja leyendo una revista y que apenas y les prestó atención.

Tras examinar la sección de esoterismo y paranormal, eligieron varios libros que hablaban de magia negra, trasportación de almas y como contrarrestar todo tipo de hechizos. Cuando fueron a pagar, la chica de la caja los miraba de forma pelicular. Darién creyó que los veía así por el tipo de libros que llevaban, pero algo le decía que no era así

-No son de por aquí ¿verdad? –comento la chica mientras les cobraba por los libros sin dejar de mirar a Darién

-No, vinimos de vacaciones –respondió el pelinegro amablemente

-Eso imaginaba… Sabes, te pareces mucho a Seiya Kou

-¿En…en serio? –dijo Darién un poco nervioso

-Si ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?

Seiya estaba por estallar de la risa al ver como Darién estaba cada vez más nervioso por la situación. No quería que la gente se enterara que los integrantes de ThreeLights estaban en Playa Sheng con tal de no tener que lidiar con las fans acosándolo todo el tiempo. Pero ahora el famoso cantante no tendría que lidiar con las fans, sino Darién Chiba. Y sin duda iba a ser muy divertido ver cómo salía de esa.

La campanilla de la librería sonó cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron un par de chicas, que parecía eran amigas de la cajera ya que saludo a las recién llegadas. Cuando ambas chicas se acercaron a la caja gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, dejando casi sordos a Darién y Seiya

-¡Melanie, porque no nos habías dicho que aquí estaba Seiya Kou! –Grito una de ellas -¡De haberlo sabido hubiéramos llegado antes!

-Creo que me están confundiendo, señoritas –dijo rápidamente Darién

-¡Claro que no! ¡Mira!

Y una de las chicas tomo la revista que la cajera había dejado sobre el mostrador. En la portada aparecía una foto de Seiya con sus hermanos, la cual les tomaron para una entrevista una semana antes de que ellos salieran de vacaciones. Era oficial, esas chicas habían reconocido a uno de los integrantes de ThreeLights

-¡Seiya, me das tu autógrafo!

-¿Me pudo tomar una fotografía contigo?

-Te espero en el auto, Seiya –dijo el moreno tomando los libros que habían comprado y camino hacia la salida

-¡No! ¡Detente, Kou! –grito Darién mientras las chicas le impedían salir e insistían en que les diera un autógrafo

Seiya salió despreocupadamente de la librería, camino de regreso a su auto y guardo los libros en la cajuela. Al ver la cara de Darién cuando salió no creyó que se quedara mucho tiempo adentro así que se subió al vehículo a esperar al pelinegro.

Unos momentos después, Darién salió de la librería totalmente desaliñado y ligeramente despeinado. Tras él iban las jóvenes de la librería siguiéndolo, pero no lograron alcanzarlo ya que Darién se subió rápidamente al auto. Seiya, al ver el rostro de desesperación de Chiba, encendió el vehículo y se puso en marcha de regreso a la posada

-¿Me puedes decir por qué rayos me dejaste solo allí dentro?

-¡Oh, vamos! Ser Seiya Kou incluye lidiar con las fans –dijo el moreno –No te quejes, pese a todo tuviste suerte

-¿Suerte? ¡Esas chicas no querían dejarme ir! Parecía como si quisieran tenerme para ellas solas

-Es lo que quieren todas mis fans. Descuida, Chiba, te acostumbraras a ello

-Espero regresar a mi cuerpo antes de que eso suceda –dijo Darién con fastidio

A los pocos minutos ya se estaban estacionando frente a la posada. Ambos caminaron hacia el jardín trasero, en donde encontraron a sus amigos charlando mientras ponían la comida sobre la parilla. Junto al grupo, vieron que se encontraba Serena y Sakura luciendo lindos vestidos rosa y violeta respectivamente, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse a ellas, Taiki se reunió con ello

-¡Por fin llegan! –Exclamo el castaño -Empezábamos a creer que les había pasado algo

-O que se estaban matando entre ustedes…-Murmuro Yaten

-En fin… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Termino de preguntar Taiki

-Es que tuvimos un pequeño incidente con unas fans que reconocieron a Kou –dijo Seiya

-¿Unas fans? Creí que por aquí nadie nos iba a reconocer

-Obviamente no fue así –respondió Darién de manera tajante

-Esperemos que eso no nos traiga muchos problemas y podamos seguir disfrutando de las vacaciones en paz –dijo Taiki -¿Trajeron el hielo?

-Eh… no, ya no pudimos ir por el hielo –contesto Seiya -Con eso de las fans…

-Bueno, no importa, creo que con lo que tenemos bastara para esta noche

-¡Darién! –Grito Serena corriendo hacia quien ella creía era su novio -¡Me alegra que llegaras! Ven, necesitamos una mano experta para preparar los cocteles

-Claro, Bom… Princesa

-¿Si quieres puedo ayudarte, Bombón? –menciono Darién

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, Seiya –dijo la rubia con una pequeña nota de seriedad que noto el pelinegro.

Serena se alejó junto con "su novio" mientras Darién la observaba a lo lejos sin perderla de vista

-Deberías intentar no mirarla al menos por un rato

-No puedo, Taiki –dijo el pelinegro –Serena es…

-Ya lo sé. Pero no debes olvidar que ella es muy feliz con Darién. Deberías superar de una vez tus sentimientos por ella y pensar en otras chicas… como Sakura

-¿Sakura?

-Un día de conocerla y ya desbanco a Serena, que es con quien siempre estas

-No digas eso, hoy pase mucho tiempo junto a Serena

-Pero no tanto como con Sakura ¿O ya olvidaste esas 2 horas que te fuiste a caminar junto a ella por quién sabe dónde?

-Eso fue diferente. Veo a Sakura como una amiga, igual que al resto de las chicas, además, después de lo que paso ayer, es lógico que me interese por ella

-Puede ser… Pero no olvides lo que te digo, ya es hora de que superes lo que sientes por Serena y puede que Sakura sea la indicada para lograrlo

**OoOoO**

-¡La cena ya está lista, chicos!

Lita deposito varias brochetas con camarones, pescado asado y algunos vegetales a la plancha del fuego y los puso en varios recipientes a lo largo de la mesa para que todos pudieran servirse. Se fueron repartiendo los platos entre todos y uno a uno fue sirviéndose un poco de todos los deliciosos manjares que había.

Serena se sirvió tanta comida en su plato que casi parecía una montaña, mientras Sakura sostenía su plato vacio sin saber qué hacer. No quería comer, pero tampoco desairar a sus nuevos amigos después que le pusieron tanto empeño en preparar todo

-Sírvete lo quieras, Sakura, que no te de pena –dijo Michiru parándose a un lado de ella tomando un par de brochetas

-Gracias, Michiru, pero es que…

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que no te gusta el pescado

-No, no es eso. Es que no se qué elegir

-Pues considerando que Lita estuvo a cargo de la comida, yo diría que tomes un poco de todo. No creo que te quieras perder lo que cocina ella

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa –Creo que empezare con las brochetas de camarón

Sakura tomo una brocheta y se reunió con los demás a conversar. Apenas y daba un mordisco mientras se mostraba muy interesada en la plática. Tardaba tanto entre bocado y bocado, que cuando termino su brocheta, la mayoría casi había terminado con su cena

-¿No te gusto la cena, Sakura?

-Claro que me gusto, Seiya, estaba muy rica la comida

-¿Entonces por qué comiste tan poco?

-Bueno, yo… es que estoy a dieta –dijo ella rápidamente. No tenía ganas de dar muchas explicaciones sobre el porque no comia.

-Y por lo que veo esa dieta está haciendo que te mates de hambre –dijo Darién –No necesitas adelgazar, eres muy bonita como tal y como eres

-¿En… en serio, Seiya? –dijo Sakura ruborizada

-Sí ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?

-No… es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice

-Por lo visto has tenido muchas primeras veces estos días, Sakura –dijo el pelinegro -¿Qué te parece si agregamos a la lista de las primeras veces el que comas más? Y te advierto que no aceptare un no como respuesta

-De acuerdo. Pero no esperes que coma tanto como Serena

-No te preocupes, nadie come tanto como ella

Darién volteo a ver con una sonrisa a la rubia, que se encontraba muy pendiente de su supuesto novio, a quien le estaba dando de comer en la boca. Retiro la vista de Serena tratando de no pensar en su extraña situación.

Empezaba a comprender lo que Seiya debió sentir cada vez que lo veía al lado de la chica que amaba.

**OoOoO**

-¿No les parece que Sakura y Seiya hacen una linda pareja? –comento Mina observándolos conversar entre ellos desde el otro lado de la mesa

-¿Y ahora que estás pensando, Mina? –pregunto Lita suspirando

-Solo piénselo: una chica linda y uno de los solteros más cotizados de todo Japón en una preciosa playa, esa combinación tiene como resultado un hermoso romance de verano

-Tal vez, pero siento recordarte que todo eso no ha logrado que ya sabes quién se fije en ti –dijo Rei dándole una mirada rápida a Yaten

-Bueno, pero eso es porque en su caso se necesita un poco más que eso –repuso Mina –Vamos, eso es justo lo que Seiya necesita para que olvide a su amor no correspondido

-En lugar de querer actuar como Celestinas, deberíamos de preocuparnos en otras cosas –dijo Ami –No olviden que en unos meses presentaremos el examen de admisión para la Universidad y tendremos que estudiar mucho

-Ami, no pienses en eso desde ahora, por favor –pidió Rei

–Además Mina tiene razón –dijo Lita - No es justo que Seiya esté sufriendo siempre. Lo que necesita es conocer a la chica indicada

-¡Exacto! –grito la rubia animada –Y como ya apareció la chica para nuestro pelinegro favorito, la Diosa del Amor se encargara de que pronto florezca ese romance

**OoOoO**

-¡Todo estaba delicioso!

-Sí –dijo Seiya tras dejar su vaso en la mesa –La comida estaba muy rica, Bombón

-¿Sabes lo extraño que es escucharte decirme Bombón, Darién?

Seiya se maldijo mentalmente por ese error, pero le era demasiado difícil no poder decirle Bombón -Lo siento. Es la costumbre…

Serena enarco una ceja confundida

-…De escuchar a Kou llamarte así todo el tiempo –agrego el moreno rápidamente –Pero él no es el único que puede decirte así ¿cierto? Yo también te puedo llamar Bombón

-Sí, claro que sí. Es solo que va a ser raro…

-Considerando todas las cosas raras que han pasado últimamente, decirte Bombón será lo de menos –murmuro Seiya pero Serena logró escucharlo

-¿Sigues pensando en esa voz?

-¿Qué voz?

-Me habías dicho que escuchaste una voz cuando rescataste a Sakura del acantilado, Amor

-Claro…Pero no estaba pensando en eso, sino en que yo….

Seiya trato nuevamente de decirle a Serena lo que le había pasado, pero no lograba salir ni una sola palabra de su boca.

Era cierto, tenía sus ventajas para Seiya estar en el cuerpo de Darién pero lamentablemente una de sus desventajas era no poder hablar de lo que ocurría con nadie más que no fuera Chiba

-Olvídalo, Bombón. No es importante -dijo él notando que la rubia había terminado su bebida -¿Quieres que te traiga otro coctel?

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Por ti nada lo es. No tardo

El moreno se puso de pie y fue a servir la bebida de la rubia, pero antes de que se regresara con ella, Darién se sentó a su lado rápidamente

-¿Sabes que no es bueno que una chica como tú este sentada aquí sola?

-Mi querido Darién regresara en cualquier momento, no te preocupes por mí, Seiya –dijo Serena un poco seria sin voltear a verlo -Mejor ve a ver como se encuentra Sakura

-¿Sakura?

-Sí, prácticamente todo el día y toda la noche has estado muy entretenido con ella. Ya te olvidaste de mí

-Ahh… eso lo explica todo ¿por eso estás enojada conmigo?

-Yo no estoy enojada contigo

-Bueno, entonces estas celosa

-¡No es cierto! –replico ella volteando a verlo y alzando la voz

-Deberías controlar esos celos, Serena. Anoche discutiste por lo misma razón conmigo y hoy lo vuelves a hacer

-¿Contigo? –Dijo la rubia confundida –Ayer discutí con Darién, no contigo, Seiya

-Sí….bueno… Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes razones para que te sientas así

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, si no de lo contrario, me harás pensar que…

Darién se detuvo sin estar seguro de que iba a decir. Su princesa estaba celosa porque ante sus ojos, la rubia veía a Seiya pasar tiempo con Sakura y no con ella ¿Es que acaso Serena quería a Seiya de otra forma pese a que siempre le decía que eran amigos?

-Lo único que pienso es que me has tenido muy abandonada, Seiya –contesto la rubia –Voy a empezar a creer que no quieres ser mi amigo después de lo que me dijiste anoche

El pelinegro se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Al menos había dicho la palabra amigo y eso reafirmaba la amistad entre ella y Seiya. Le dolía escucharla referirse a él como un amigo y no como el amor de su vida.

Como odiaba Darién no poder decirle lo que sucedía

-No, claro que no, Serena. Yo nunca te abandonaría…. Y sobre lo de anoche, haz de cuenta que nunca te dije nada –Lo cual, de cierta forma, era verdad, pensó Darién –Es solo que estoy preocupado por Sakura. Lo que sucedió ayer y el hecho que apenas y ha comido en todo el día…

-Bueno, no voy a negar que yo también estoy preocupada por ella –dijo Serena –Hemos visto que está rodeada de lujos y prácticamente puede tener todo lo que quiera, pero a Sakura nada de eso le interesa, lo único que realmente desea es tener a alguien que la quiera

-Por ejemplo, tener amigos que se preocupen por ella… Por eso es que estoy tan pendiente. Quiero creer que solo resbalo del acantilado y no fue algo más, pero si no fue así e intento suicidarse, sumando el hecho de que apenas y come y tiene una fuerte depresión por el hecho de no estar cerca de sus padres y no tener a nadie más que Nana, puede derivar en un grave trastorno psicológico

-Estoy consciente de ello. Pero lo que no entiendo es que estés usando palabras como trastorno psicológico –dijo ella –Tengo curiosidad ¿Cuántas revistas médicas has leído, Seiya?

-Eh… solo algunas

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Creí que no había secretos entre nosotros… ¿Qué más me estas ocultando?

-Solo algo que por más que quiera no puedo decirte

-¿Y por qué no me lo dices?

-Es difícil de explicar

-¡No te hagas el misterioso conmigo, Seiya! Sabes que entre más me ocultan las cosas, más curiosidad me da por averiguar de qué se trata

-Entonces trata de adivinar de que se trata. Quizás así logres saber que ocurre –dijo Darién. Con un poco de suerte su princesa averiguaría lo que pasaba

-mmm… ¿Dejaras la música para estudiar medicina?

-No, no tiene nada que ver con ThreeLights ni la medicina

-Entonces…. –dijo Serena pensando unos momentos -¡Ah! ¡No sé! Dame una pista

-Tiene que ver con Darién

-¿Con Darién? –Pregunto ella confundida -¿Él que tiene que ver?

-Sí, solo… trata de ver más allá de lo que creen ver tus ojos

Serena lo miro fijamente sin lograr entender lo que quiso decir el pelinegro. Darién la miraba sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, suplicando para que la rubia descubriera por sí misma la verdad. Era cierto que ella era algo despistada, pero tenía que notar que dentro del cuerpo de Seiya Kou se encontraba el hombre que la amaba.

Pero lo único que paso fue que ella retiro la mirada de él

-No me mires así, Seiya

-¿Así, como?

-Como lo estabas haciendo… me haces sentir incomoda y yo no…. No quiero que me vuelvas a mirar así –dijo ella poniéndose de pie –Darién ya se tardo demasiado, voy a buscarlo

-Serena, espera –dijo él tomando el brazo de ella deteniéndola –No te vayas

-Eres mi mejor amigo y sabes muy bien cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti. Y si tu gran secreto se puede interponer entre nuestra amistad, simplemente no quiero saberlo por más curiosidad que tenga, ahora suéltame-Y dicho esto Darién la dejo ir.

**OoOoO**

Horas más tarde, Serena tomo las llaves de la camioneta de Darién y llevo a Sakura hasta su casa como había prometido. Casi era medianoche, por lo que se veía a muy poca gente, solo parejas paseando por las calles o a la orilla de la playa bajo la luz de la Luna que se encontraba cruzaron la avenida que pasaba a un costado del mar.

Cuando la rubia parqueo frente a la casa de Sakura en el porche apareció Nana que saludo a ambas con la mano.

-Gracias por traerme, Serena

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro. Hasta mañana

-Buenas noches, Sakura

La pelinegra bajo del vehículo, se despidió una vez más de Serena con la mano, y la rubia puso en marcha el auto de regreso a la posada.

Iba manejando con normalidad por la carretera que estaba a un costado de la playa cuando se escucho una pequeña explosión. Serena se estaciono y bajo para ver que había pasado. Se le había ponchado una llanta. Regreso al auto para buscar su pequeño bolso, de donde saco su celular y llamo a Darién, que no tardo en responderle

-¿Ya vienes de regreso, Bombón?

-Casi. Estaba en camino, pero se poncho una llanta de la camioneta

-Voy para allá ahora mismo ¿En dónde estás?

-En la avenida frente a la playa, a unas calles de la posada. Pero no te preocupes, Darién, no creo que sea tan difícil cambiar una llanta

-¿Sabes cómo usar un gato?

-¿Gato? ¿Es necesario que Luna o Artemis me ayuden? –Pregunto ella confundida –De haberlo sabido, no los hubiéramos dejado en Tokio

-No me refería a ese tipo de gatos.

-¿Entonces a cuales? –pregunto la rubia cuando escucho del otro lado de la línea a Seiya preguntando que pasaba.

-_Serenity…_

La rubia volteo al escuchar esa voz pero no veía a nadie cerca

-No importa. Descuida, no tardare en llegar –dijo el pelinegro en el teléfono

-_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Serenity _-dijo una voz tranquila, con un tono difícil de resistir

-¿Quién está ahí? –Grito Serena mirando a todas las direcciones pero no logro ver a nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Seiya preocupado

-Ven rápido, Darién -susurro la rubia sin soltar su celular. Empezaba a asustarse al no ver a nadie cerca

-Estoy saliendo ya mismo para allá –contesto el moreno -¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-No lo sé… Tengo miedo

-_No temas. No te hare daño. _

-¿Quién eres? –grito Serena a la voz, y no muy lejos de donde estaba, logro ver una sombra aproximándose

-_Creo que no debería sorprenderme que no me recuerdes, ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. _

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Yo ni siquiera me llamo, Serenity!

-_Sé muy bien que eres tú. Y esta vez nadie nos podrá separar_

-¡Aléjate de mi!

-¡Qué está pasando! ¡Bombón!

Serena escuchaba la voz del moreno llamarla por su celular, pero de lo asustada que estaba, no lograba articular palabra alguna al ver cada vez más cerca de ella aquella sombra.

Pero antes de que lograra ver quien se acercaba a ella, se desato un fuerte viento que levanto la arena de la playa. Serena cerró los ojos para protegerse y evitar que le entrara arena mientras escuchaba las olas del mar agitadas y el rugido del viento como si se encontrara en medio de una tormenta.

Unos instantes después, todo volvía a estar en calma. La rubia abrió los ojos pero ya no vio a aquella sombra. Volteo a todas partes buscándola, pero estaba sola. Lo que sea que había desatado aquella ráfaga de arena, la salvo de aquella sombra.

-¡Bombón!

Serena giro al escuchar que la llamaban y a pocos metros de ella vio el auto de Seiya. Del vehículo vio que bajaban Seiya y Darién. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia los brazos de su novio

-¡Darién! –grito ella abrazando a su novio

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto preocupado el moreno

-Sí, creo que estoy bien

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Honestamente… no estoy muy segura de que fue lo que paso

**OoOoO**

Al otro lado de la playa, en lo alto del acantilado, Kisho hizo desvanecer el torbellino de arena que rodeaba a Takeshi.

El guardián lo miraba furioso

-Sabía que otra vez tratarías de detenerme

-Solo hice lo necesario para protegerla –dijo con firmeza Kisho –No permitiré que te acerques a ella

-¿Eso crees? Hagas lo que hagas, esta vez no podrás detenerme

-Ya lo hice una vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré nuevamente?

-No me vencerás –dijo Takeshi con confianza -Jamás podrás detenerme y lograre lo que quiero sin que puedas evitarlo

El guardián alzó sus brazos y a los costados del acantilado, paredes de agua se elevaron más allá de sus cabezas. Extendió sus brazos en dirección a Kisho y toda esa agua se dirigió con fuerza al antiguo Rey.

Con una sola mano, el mago creó un muro de aire evitando que lo arrastrara el agua y regreso el vital liquido a donde pertenecía. Fue entonces cuando vio que Takeshi aprovechando la oportunidad había escapado

**OoOoO**

-Por más que pienso en lo que dices, Serena, no le encuentro sentido –dijo Mina

-Es lo que paso… -dijo la rubia mientras dejaba su taza de té sobre la mesita de centro de la estancia –Todo fue de lo más extraño

-La única explicación lógica que le encuentro es que ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo –dijo Haruka –Pero no entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta antes

-Lo más probable es que no quiere que notemos su presencia –comento Michiru –Quizás es por eso que no había notado nada en mi espejo

-¿No has notado nada extraño, Rei? –pregunto Taiki

-Lo único que he notado fue una sensación muy extraña anoche, cuando se desato la tormenta. –dijo la pelinegra

Darién y Seiya intercambiaron miradas, puede que ahí estuviera el origen de lo que les ocurrió

-Pero no estoy segura de que esa tormenta tenga que ver con lo que paso esta noche–termino de decir Rei

-¿Y si la tormenta de ayer y lo que le ocurrió a Serena están relacionados de alguna forma? –menciono Darién

-No veo como, Seiya –dijo Yaten –Anoche no ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal

-Yo no diría eso, porque… nosscaamriaronndecuerrrrpooo oooo –trato de decir Seiya

-¿Qué? No entendemos lo que dices Darién

-Olvídenlo…-dijo el moreno con un soplido de frustración. Era imposible decirles lo del cambio de cuerpos por más que lo intentaran –Lo más importante ahora es la seguridad de Serena. No podemos dejarla sola, así que propongo que hagamos rondas para cuidarla

-Es una gran idea

-En verdad les agradezco que quieran cuidarme, pero ¿de verdad creen que sea necesario? –dijo la rubia

-Si realmente se trata de un nuevo enemigo, es obvio que quiere algo de ti. No vamos a dejarte sola en ningún momento. Tu seguridad es lo más importante –dijo Michiru -¿Quiénes iniciaran las rondas esta noche?

-Yo quiero estar en la primera ronda –dijo Seiya –Si es necesario, me quedare toda la noche despierto vigilándola

–Yo también me quedare con Chiba para cuidar a Bombón –dijo Darién

-No creo que sea tan buena idea que ustedes estén juntos en la primera ronda –menciono Taiki

-No te preocupes Taiki, no vamos a pelear si eso es lo que te preocupa –dijo el moreno -Lo único que importa ahora es proteger a Serena.

-Siendo así, creo que deberíamos subir ya –dijo Serena –Ha sido un día muy largo y yo tengo sueño

-Es cierto, vamos ya a dormir –dijo Ami poniéndose de pie

-Si ocurre cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, no duden en avisarnos

-Descuida, Tenoh, lo haremos. Esperemos que esta noche pase con calma

Se repartieron las _buenas noches_ entre todos y subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tras preparar bastante café para la noche, cambiarse a la pijama y prepararse para dormir, Serena se acostó en la cama de su habitación. Darién se sentó en el sillón no muy lejos de la cama y Seiya se quedo sentado en una silla a un costado de la puerta, mientras ambos tomaban un poco de café para mantenerse despiertos.

Después de un rato de estar platicando de cualquier cosa que evitara que Serena pensara en lo que le había pasado, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-Al fin se durmió –dijo Darién al sentarse en la cama junto a ella para comprobar que Tsukino dormía

-¿Crees que lo que le paso a Bombón esté relacionado con lo nuestro? –pregunto Seiya

-Algo me dice que sí, pero aun no estoy muy seguro de que forma, Kou –respondió el pelinegro –Ya que vamos a estar despiertos toda la noche, deberíamos de empezar a indagar en los libros que compramos

-Los deje en mi auto, iré por ellos. Aunque no quisiera dejar a Bombón sola…

-Yo me quedare aquí, no se quedara sola–dijo Darién con firmeza –No pasara nada porque tu no estés aquí cinco minutos. Recuerda que yo soy el novio de Serena

Seiya salió de la habitación sin decir nada. No tenía ganas de discutir con Darién, no cuando lo único que le preocupaba era que Serena se encontrara bien.

El moreno llego pronto a su auto, saco los libros de la cajuela del Mercedes-Benz y regreso sobre sus pasos al interior de la posada. No estaba muy seguro de que en aquellos libros encontrara la clave para volver a la normalidad, pero no le preocupaba mucho. Pese a todos los problemas que implicara el cambio de cuerpos, durante todo el día había vivido como el novio de Serena Tsukino. Estaba más cerca de ella de lo que nunca lo había estado antes. No le importaba tener que ser Darién si eso significaba poder amarla libremente y que su amor fuera correspondido.

Al llegar a la planta alta, rápidamente Seiya llego ante la puerta de la habitación de Serena. Apenas había abierto unos centímetros la puerta cuando logro ver a Darién sentado junto a Serena retirando unos mechones del rostro de la rubia

-Darién… -murmuro ella entre sueños.

-Aquí estoy, Princesa –susurro el pelinegro tomando su mano –Te prometo que todo estará bien. Hallare la forma de que todo vuelva a la normalidad y volveremos a estar juntos como siempre

El pelinegro se inclino sobre ella y la beso en los labios. – Te amo

Seiya respiro profundamente al ver aquella escena y recordar algo que había ignorado. Podría estar en el cuerpo de Darién y ser ante los ojos de los demás el novio de la rubia, pero no era él a quien amaba Serena. Y eso no dejaba de dolerle en lo más profundo de su corazón, porque quería que lo amara por quien realmente era, no por quien ella creía que era...

* * *

><p><em>Pobre de mi Seiya, parece que esta empezando a ver las desventajas del cambio de cuerpos; algo que a Darién tampoco le gusta porque lo acosan las fans de Three Lights. <em>_Pero bueno, Kisho y Takeshi ya hicieron su aparición en Playa Sheng... ¿Será que las vacaciones se les acabaron a los chicos antes de lo esperado? ¿Será que alguien se dará cuenta que Darién y Seiya cambiaron de cuerpo? ¿Como evolucionara la relación de Sakura y Darién?_

_Eso y más lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo.  
><em>

_Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este primer capitulo, en breve subiremos el capitulo 2, así que no se desesperen. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias que tengan, con mucho gusto tanto Sakurita como su servidora se las aclararemos._

_XOXO_  
><em>Sakuritacardcaptor1 &amp; Serenity<em>


End file.
